Whys and Why Nots
by ChloeKhepri
Summary: Should Lois and Superman be together? Should Clark reveal his true identity? Our two favorite characters are trying to sort things out between them, but it gets a bit complicated when Lex Luthor comes back and learns a secret about Jason...
1. Chapter 1: The Visit

**Author's note: **Yeah, I don't own Superman or anything Superman related. I only wish I did. Cause then I'd be a zillionaire. Also, this is my first fanfic ever. Of any sort. Don't be too cruel. I really have no freaking clue where this story is going (if anywhere) so suggestions (hey, plots even!) would be greatly, GREATLY appreciated. (It was a sucker trying to think of a title for a plot-less story, let me tell you….) I really only wrote this because my cable was out and I was ticked off and bored. So, without further adieu, here goes:

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Visit **

The screen was most definitely blank.

One of the few pleasures Lois Lane recently had in her daily life was watching the bad guys get their butts kicked on cable TV. Not the "Law & Order" fictional bad guys, but the real ones. The ones who could really screw up her day. The muggers, the kidnappers, the Lex Luthors of the world. After a stressful day at the _Daily Planet_, she just wanted to unwind – sit in her stocking feet with some hot chocolate and watch the scum of Metropolis get their Miranda's read.

And now that her cable was out, Lois Lane was in a mood. She gave the side of the TV set another minor beating. She knew it wouldn't fix it, but it made her feel better. Cable, along with many other services, had been on-and-off since the earthquakes two weeks ago that had nearly flattened Metropolis.

She sat back down and took a sip of her hot chocolate, trying to focus on something other than the terribly hectic last few weeks. First there had been the near-disaster on the plane, during which she (and the rest of the world) found out about Superman's return. Then there was the fiasco with Lex Luthor aboard _the Gertrude_, finding out about Jason's true parentage, the earthquakes caused by Luthor's most recent real estate escapades and, finally, Superman's near-death. Was a little cable TV distraction too much to ask?

A breeze fluttered the curtains around the sliding glass door behind her. She shot up in her chair and turned around expecting to see you-know-who. She hadn't seen him in weeks and didn't realize until just now how much she was anticipating a visit. "I'm always around." Those were the last words he had spoken to her.

"'Always around' huh?" she mumbled to herself and rolled her eyes. "I guess the word 'always' has a limited meaning in Kryptonian…" She stood up and gave the TV set another smack for good measure.

"Actually it doesn't," came a voice from the balcony.

Lois dribbled hot chocolate down her front. "Crap!" she shouted as she tried to wipe the cocoa from her chin and pajamas. "God, Superman, you know you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

"You know, I don't think hitting the TV is going to fix it."

"What? Are you a cable expert now, too?" Lois spat back. "Sorry…I mean, you just startled me, that's all. You really _shouldn't_ sneak up on people."

"I'm sorry," Superman replied. "May I?" he gestured indoors.

Lois just realized she had left him standing outside, "Oh, yeah, come on in." She fidgeted with her mug as he entered the living room. _Geez, Lane, calm down. You used to be comfortable around him. Well, I assume you used to be comfortable around him…considering Jason exists...  
_

She was torn from her thoughts by an inquiring look from Superman. "Huh?" she asked, coming back into reality. "Did you say something?"

He took a step towards her. "I just thought…we, uh, might want to talk…considering all that's happened lately." He chose his words carefully, focusing on his bright red boots instead of Lois' face. He reminded her of someone... "I can always come back later if you're busy." He backed up towards the balcony.

"No, don't move! Or move, if you want, but don't fly away," she replied. "What did you want to talk about?"

Which talk would this be, she wondered. The one about why she couldn't know who he really was, about why he left without saying goodbye, about why she couldn't remember what happened between them five years ago -

"I heard what you said. In the hospital. Jason…" Superman smiled, but quickly tried to hide it, deciding on gauging Lois' reaction first.

Lois' cheeks flushed. Oh. It was going to be that one.

* * *

So yeah, I could leave it at that...or you could point me in some direction and I'll take it from there. I'm new-ish to fiction so plots are hard to come by. I'm a newspaper girl, just like Lois. They usually frown upon making things up! 


	2. Chapter 2: Not a Quitter

**Author's note: **Yeah, I still don't own Superman or anything Superman related. I haven't bought the rights since the last chapter. Saving my pennies.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Not a Quitter**

"Oh. You heard that? I thought you might wake up..." Lois tried to keep her voice steady. She had been thinking about this conversation ever since Jason pushed that grand piano clear across the room on _the Gertrude_. She just hadn't expected the topic to come up so suddenly. She didn't feel quite prepared. And she certainly hadn't imagined discussing this in her pajamas with hot chocolate sloshed down her front.

"It is true, isn't it? Is he here? Do you mind if I see him?" As much as he wanted to, Superman couldn't quite contain his excitement. He was a father. The thought was almost unfathomable.

Lois started to feel more like herself. With Superman approaching giddiness, she would be able to steer the conversation. It put her in control. It was where she liked to be.

"It's true. He, um, he's really strong…more so than a five year old should be." She didn't think informing Superman that Jason had smashed one of Luthor's thugs with a grand piano would be a good way to start the conversation. "He's not here, by the way." Lois had caught the telltale look on Superman's face that said he was x-raying the house, looking for his son. "He's with Richard tonight. We, um, well things have gotten complicated…" she trailed off.

"I know they must have -" Superman started, but he was cut off.

"Speaking of complicated," _I'm in control here_, she reminded herself, "why don't I remember anything? As far as I know, we've never been together. I've rejected early onset Alzheimer's and amnesia. And Immaculate Conception?" she raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so."

He resisted the urge to chuckle at her "Immaculate Conception" comment. He was not a god, despite what Lex Luthor might think.

"You did something." It was a statement, not a question. "What did you do to make me forget? Why?" she demanded.

"Lois," he took another step forward, closing the gap between them. "I know things must have gotten crazy lately. I'm sorry, because I know I'm the reason for it. What we had…" he faltered.

Lois cringed at the word "had."

"I have my reasons for doing what I did. And I think it's only fair that I explain, given the circumstances."

Without knowing it, Superman had pushed a button.

"You're damn right, it's fair you explain!" she exploded. To hell with control. "And 'circumstances'? Is that what Jason is – a _circumstance_? Well, I'm sorry you have to explain yourself now that you've discovered your actions have consequences. Were you never going to tell me otherwise? You know, you may act like you're some saint, like you're the city's big blue Boy Scout, but when you screw up, you _really _screw up." Her eyes bore through him with an anger Superman had never seen her display. For a moment he wondered just who had the x-ray vision. Brow furrowed, she waited for a response.

At times like this, it really pissed her off that Superman always kept calm. It was so hard to stay mad at him when he always spoke so evenly and rationally.

But Lois Lane was no quitter.

"Say something!" she shouted.

Superman's ears pricked up at the sound of gunshots outside. He tilted his head towards the balcony to have a better listen. It was too quiet for Lois to hear. An internal battle raged. Stay and get chewed out by Lois, or go help?

After a brief hesitation he said, "I'm really sorry, Lois."

The look on her face went from anger to confusion in about two seconds. "What?"

"I'll be back. Someone needs me."

He knew she'd still be able to chew him out later. Lois Lane was no quitter.

In a flash of blue and red, he was gone.

Lois was frozen where she stood. She found herself alone again in her living room with more questions than she had at the beginning of the evening. She slumped back into her chair. Tired and angry, she ran a hand through her hair and looked down on her soiled pajamas with a scowl. Picking up the empty cocoa mug from the table beside her she did the only thing she could think of. She heaved it at the television.

"Stupid cable."

* * *

Well, it's 5am. I uploaded this, added a bit more, and then my browser decided it would be fun to close. So I had to remember everything I had added and put it back in. I hope this chapter was comprehensible. I really shouldn't be awake at this hour. Anyway, I feel bad having Lois spaz at Superman, but I think she'd spaz at him in real life. And that TV deserved it. Going to sleep. I'll dream of reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Jump

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Superman. Just love him.

**Author's Note:** Reviewers! I love you! Thanks for your lovely comments; they make me want to roll out chapters at mega-speed! I've now started carrying paper around with me. I kept getting ideas and then forgetting them before I could write them down!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Jump**

Hours passed. The steady sound of far-off sirens told Lois that Superman had a long night ahead of him. He wasn't coming back. Not tonight anyway.

Around 1am Lois dragged herself out of her chair. She went into her room, ignoring the remains of her hot chocolate mug on the floor, changed into clean pajamas and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The daytime, she found, was not as considerate as the night. The bright morning sunlight streaming through the blinds seemed not only to reawaken her body, but to bring her thoughts into sharp focus as well. As the fog of sleep departed, Lois remembered the previous night's conversation and let out an audible groan.

The scene had replayed itself in her mind for most of the morning. She had spent the commute to work comparing the reality of the conversation to the ideal one she had had planned out in her head. They were in no ways similar. She was now coming to terms with the fact that she should probably think before she spoke.

As much as Lois hated to admit it, she knew screaming at Superman was not going to fix things. Though it did make her feel a little better. _We just need to get this over with_, she thought. _We're running right now, we just have to clear this hurdle and it will be behind us._ For now, Lois felt more comfortable ignoring the fact that there is rarely only one hurdle on a track.

At the _Planet_, Lois decided to plunge into her work so as not to be distracted by her thoughts. This wouldn't seem particularly difficult, considering all the newsworthy affairs Superman had swept up during the night. There were two attempted muggings, one botched robbery, and a foiled arson endeavor for her to cover. However, writing about the very man she had been trying to push from her mind was not particularly helpful either.

As soon as Clark entered the bullpen, he seemed to sense something was wrong.

"Hiya, Lois. Coffee?" he asked as he approached. He held out a steaming Styrofoam cup to Lois.

She took it. "Thanks, Clark, you're a lifesaver. Just what I needed." She appeared to down half the cup in one gulp.

"Uh, s-something wrong, Lois?" Clark asked.

"No," she answered quickly. "Well, yes. Clark, can I ask you something?" She turned around in her chair.

"Well, sure, Lois," Clark replied with his goofy 'I'm in the presence of Lois Lane' grin.

"What would you do if you knew something…something important that you had to tell someone else," she began, "so you told them. But then it turns out that _they_ actually knew more about it than you did, and they kept it from you. And they're supposed to be the one who always does what's right. It's like…" she couldn't think of another way to explain it, "Santa."

"Santa?"

"Sure, _Santa_ brings you a Christmas present, ok? And it's a great present. But later on 'Santa' tells you that he didn't make your new toy in the North Pole, and he's actually a mall employee named Mack who smashed some guy's kneecaps in to steal your present for you. What would you do?"

"Well, uh, gee Lois, I-I dunno," Clark stumbled over his words.

"I mean, it's still a fantastic present, but the way you got it kind of freaks you out."

"Uh, Lois?" He paused, pushing his glasses up. "What's this about?"

She let out a groan. "Ugh, never mind. I need some air," she stood up and began to walk towards the elevators.

He stopped her before she could get far. "M-maybe it's not what you think." Lois turned towards him. "I mean, uh, maybe they wanted to tell you, and-and they were going to, but you found out first. And they know they made a mistake but they just haven't been given a chance to explain."

Lois gave him a questioning look.

"That is…I mean, of course, smashing anyone's kneecaps in is morally reprehensible."

"Sure, Smallville. I'm gonna go get that air now."

* * *

Up on the rooftop of the _Daily Planet_, Lois did the one thing she knew she shouldn't be doing. She dug into her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Well, everything else is screwed up, why not my lungs?" she asked herself. 

As she lit the cigarette, it was predictably snuffed out by an unseen force.

"You know you really shouldn't smoke, Miss Lane." Superman stood on the ledge of the rooftop, arms crossed in front of him.

"And you're still sneaking up on people. Can't you just start with a 'hello'?"

For a moment it was as if their whole ordeal yesterday hadn't happened. They were back to their lighthearted banter again. It didn't last long. It was Lois who took the first step.

"Listen," she started. "About yesterday, I'm sorry. I-"

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," he interrupted, taking a few steps towards her. "You were angry, and rightfully so. I'm sorry I didn't get to explain sooner."

"Clark said you probably meant to tell me but I found out first, and that I should let you explain." Today it was Lois' turn to focus on her shoes instead of her partner in conversation.

"I think I like this Clark," Superman replied.

"So," she started, "care to try again?"

"Why, Lois Lane, are you calling a 'do-over'?"

She looked up from her shoes to see the look on his face. It was serious, as usual, but with a hint of a grin. It was clear he held no grudges from the night before. He was Superman, after all.

"A do-over?" she let herself smile a little too, relieved the mood was not so somber anymore. "Yeah, I'd like a do-over. So…what happened?" _Don't scream; just don't scream at him, _she reminded herself.

Superman took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was it. He prepared himself for a verbal beating. "I can't keep anything from you, Lois. Even if I know I am trying to for the right reasons." He paused, "You found me out."

Lois stared, wondering if she understood right.

"Ace reporter, Lois Lane, you figured out who Superman was when he wasn't Superman. And I was a whole person for the first time in my life." He smiled, "I actually belonged on Earth, mortal, like everyone else. And it was amazing. But then…" Superman's expression turned dark. "I'm sure you heard about General Zod, Ursa and Non, the three Kryptonian criminals freed from the Phantom Zone and the destruction they left in their wake."

Lois nodded.

"They knew about us, with the help of our favorite bald madman, of course. They knew and they used you as bait to get to me. My father once warned me that if I didn't keep my secret identity, my enemies would discover that the only way to hurt me was to hurt the people I care for. And there it was, playing out in front of me. Proof that I was slipping. I had _failed_. I was selfish, and because of that, everything I'd been trying to protect was nearly destroyed."

Somewhere along the line Lois realized that she had forgotten to breathe.

"So you…"

"I had to, Lois," he shook his head. "It was all I could think of. I know it was wrong just to take those days away from you and I_ am_ sorry. But I thought if you forgot about us we could just grow apart. As much as I didn't want us to, it was the only way to keep you safe. I just didn't anticipate..."

"Jason," Lois finished.

"Right." He took her hands in his. "And Lois, had I known, I swear I would never have left you."

"I believe you. Still, don't you see?" she asked, looking out over Metropolis. "It's a big city. There will always be dangers, whether I'm with you or not. Within days of your return I was tangled in with Luthor and it's _not_ because of you. It's because I can't keep my curiosity on a short enough leash. It's because I didn't listen to my – _our_ – son when he asked if we were trespassing on Luthor's yacht. I get into trouble on my own."

Superman's face had lit up when Lois said "our son."

Lois continued, "I'm a tough girl, Superman. I could handle myself before you came along. I survived without you for five years after that. And apart from the occasional mugging and aviation accidents, I don't need you as a personal bodyguard. I hate what you did, but at least I understand why you did it. Just know now that I can make my own decisions. So, let's just say we're both screw-ups and leave it at that." _Hurdle jumped. And I didn't have to scream once.  
_

There was another pause, where both parties just let everything sink in. "And for the record," Lois informed, looking up into Superman's eyes, "doing something for yourself _once_ in your life does not make you selfish."

"Thank you," he said "and I'm sorry. I don't know if I can say that enough."

"I think you've filled your quota for the day," Lois replied.

Superman smiled and pulled her into his arms. The air was clear between them, as far as he saw it. Lois closed her eyes and just let herself enjoy a moment of peace.

As they stood on the rooftop, the wheels in Lois' head started turning again. That short-leashed curiosity of hers had sprung into action again.

_I knew. _She thought._ I knew who he was when he wasn't Superman. Which tends to reason I could figure it out again…_

* * *

Muahaha…thought I was gonna leave it all nicey-nicey huh? Nope. 

Also, I eat reviews. And I am mighty hungry.


	4. Chapter 4: Jason and the Planet

**Disclaimer: **I own Superman. Wait, just kidding.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter has taken forever. I've had it finished for days and days, but this site has been having issues. First I couldn't log in, and then I couldn't upload anything. Boooo!

And as for reviews, keep them coming! I use what you say in the story. Case in point: Dandy, good point about Lois just assuming Superman has another identity. People probably _would _just assume he was Superman 24/7. So I'm just gonna pretend somewhere in some interview he told Lois he had another identity (look for a reference to it in this chapter). He seriously gives too much away in interviews! Like in the first movie, first interview he told Lois exactly where he was from (which helped Luthor find his only weakness), and that he couldn't see through lead (which is where Lex hid the Kryptonite!) Our guy seriously needs to learn when to keep mum.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jason and the _Planet_**

The bullpen was made up of one large room filled with desks, much like a giant classroom. There were rows and rows of desks, each with a computer atop it. Large white columns with flat screen TVs attached near the top punctuated the room every so often. A few offices and conference rooms were off to either side of the busy central room. Lois Lane's desk was located very near the doors to Perry White's office, and Clark Kent's desk was diagonal from Lois' in the next row over. Lois was thankful that Richard's office was on the other side of the room. She felt bad for avoiding him, and knew she'd have to talk to him sooner or later.

Lois Lane wandered back into the bullpen some twenty minutes after she had left to "get some air." She was concerned because she had left Clark in such bewilderment and made a mental note not to trouble him with her problems. She was certain the quiet, bumbling Mr. Kent wouldn't be able to handle her drama. His life seemed pretty tame compared to hers. She glanced around the room, looking for him. Lois saw Perry White giving one of his "inspired" orations to a new hire behind the glass doors of his office, waving a finger through the air madly. He was no doubt instilling in the novice the notion that "a good reporter doesn't get great stories; a good reporter makes them great!" He gave that speech at least once a week. Jimmy was leaning against a filing cabinet at the far end of the room fiddling with his camera, his bowtie slightly askew. He met her gaze and waved at her across the room.

"Hey, Jimmy, have you seen Clark around?" Lois asked as she approached.

"Mr. Kent? Nope, he must be out on assignment," Jimmy replied as he reloaded his camera. "Left about a half hour ago, I think."

"Oh, well, if you see him could you tell him I was looking for him? I think I might have traumatized him earlier," she explained.

"Sure thing, Lois."

The rest of the workday continued without incident. Clark returned around lunchtime and Lois told him to just forget what she had said earlier. Clark being Clark, he agreed. Though not without adding that mall Santas should undergo a more rigorous screening process before being hired. Lois was glad he didn't realize it had been an analogy.

* * *

At 8:30pm Lois was back at home, rejoycing about the fact her cable had been restored. The house was too quiet otherwise. With the TV on for background noise, Lois scanned the old articles she had laid out on her coffee table. The sharp ringing of the phone drew her from her work. 

"London? Tonight?" She asked into the telephone receiver.

"Yeah, Perry wants me on the next flight out. Apparently the prime minister is making a big announcement in the morning, something to do with surplus spending, and I've got to be there." Richard White was on the other end of the line. He had been staying at the Metropolis Hilton. Though he still loved Lois, he knew he was her second choice. And as much as he didn't like being runner up, leaving by his own volition made him feel like he had some control over his situation. "I work for the international section, Lois. I can't very well do that from Metropolis."

"I know, I know. Sorry, I was just thinking I'll have to bring him to work tomorrow. There's no time to get a sitter. I'll be over soon, okay?" Lois hung up the phone. She was on her way to pick up Jason. He had enjoyed the last two days "playing tourist" while staying in Richard's hotel room. He got to stay in the heart of downtown Metropolis, visit the zoo _and_ order room service. It was a pretty sweet deal in his opinion. Lois dreaded the moment she'd have to explain to Richard and Jason that Richard wasn't his biological father. For now, though, she pushed that thought from her mind and just focused on driving to the hotel. Two days was far too long to go without seeing her son.

* * *

She knocked on the door of room 2103. Within seconds Jason answered it. 

"Mommy! Look out the window, the cars look like bugs!" He ran over to the window and pressed his nose to the glass, looking down the twenty-one stories to the street below.

"I'm sure they do, honey, we're pretty high up." Lois entered the room, feeling more awkward than she had anticipated. This had been much easier on the phone. "Hi," she said to Richard.

"Hi."

Lois had no idea what to say next. Luckily, Richard continued. "Um, here are his things, he's already packed up and ready to go." Richard motioned to a Green Lantern suitcase on one of the beds. "He's already brushed his teeth, all ready for bed." Another uncomfortable pause. "Well, come here Jason." He was still at the window, this time drawing in the condensation from his hot breath on the cold glass. Richard stooped down so he was at Jason's level. "Ok, daddy's got to go to London for a little while, remember? I'll see you…in a couple days." Truth be told he didn't know exactly when he _would_ see him. He and Lois hadn't worked out an exact schedule. It made everything seem final. Richard kissed the top of Jason's head and gave him a hug. It was a while before he let go.

As Lois watched on, she felt a pang of guilt. _This is my fault. Richard is living out of a suitcase and we're swapping Jason back and forth like he's a share of stock. This isn't how it's supposed to be. He's not a commodity, he's our son. _

_Our son,_ she had thought. _No, Superman's son. _She tried to shake that thought from her head. He may be Superman's son, but Richard was the only father he knew. Richard would always be his father. Jason just had two now. Lois wondered how present Superman would be in Jason's life. Jason would need him soon, of this Lois was sure. His super-strength seemed to come in uncontrolled spurts. Only Superman would be able to help him control it, and any other abilities that would surely follow. She only hoped she would find the right moment to tell Richard, preferably before Jason gave another display of his newfound power.

Jason and Richard parted and Richard stood up to his full height again. He offered to bring Jason's suitcase downstairs but Lois declined, stating that Richard had better get packed and get to London or Perry was going to go bananas. The truth was she didn't know what she would say to him on the way to the car. What _could_ she say to him? "I'm sorry I'm still in love with Superman? By the way, that little boy you adore so much isn't really your son, he's Superman's?" No, that would not go over well. So instead she told him to pack and wished him a safe flight. Jason told him to try to have tea with the Queen. Richard said he'd do what he could.

* * *

When they arrived at home the first order of business was tucking Jason into bed. It was quite a bit past his bedtime. "Alright, munchkin, are you excited you get to come to work with me tomorrow?" Lois asked. 

"Yep, I'm gonna help you write." Just then, he had another thought. "I can help Jimmy and draw the pictures!"

"That sounds like a great idea, kiddo." Lois smiled at the thought of crayon-drawn pictures accompanying the articles on the front page of the _Daily Planet_. "You can draw at my desk and we can give the pictures to Jimmy when you're done. I bet he'll like them so much he'll want to keep them for himself and not share with Uncle Perry."

"He can put them on his fridge."

"Good idea. But now, mister, it's time for bed. See you in the morning." She gave Jason a kiss on the forehead.

"G'night."

Back in the living room Lois returned to the articles she had been looking at earlier. They were every story she had ever written about Superman, and a few stories by other journalists. She scanned their contents for any clue to his other identity:

_"…born on the planet Krypton in the Xeno Galaxy…totally impervious to pain…was advised that he 'cannot serve humanity twenty-eight hours a day'…would only disclose that he was over the age of twenty-one…likes the color pink…" _

"Nothing useful," she sighed to herself. "This is the information I had five years ago. How did I figure it out?"

A few hours later, and before she could find the answer to her question, she found herself drawn to her bedroom by the insistence of her heavy eyelids. Today had been a long day and Lois knew tomorrow would be just as long. So, with Superman still on the brain, Lois dragged herself to her room to get some much-needed rest.

* * *

Kids have a way of inevitably knowing when to wake up early — on Christmas morning, for Saturday cartoons and, apparently, when their mothers haven't had much sleep. Jason woke up for work forty-five minutes before Lois did. Growing restless watching cartoons and looking at the pictures in the Superman articles still spread out on the table, he eventually woke her up by rushing into her room and jumping on the bed. She still had twenty minutes until her alarm would go off. 

"Hey munchkin, you're awake." She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the brightness of her room. "Ready to go to work today?"

Jason nodded excitedly as he bounced. "I'm gonna write ar…artic…I'm gonna write papers!" he informed her.

"Well, we'd better get you breakfast then. Uncle Perry says you can't write on an empty stomach." Lois rolled out of bed and headed to the kitchen with Jason in tow.

After breakfast Lois got them both ready to go. She collected her Superman articles from the coffee table, put them in a manila folder and shoved it into her bag. If she had a spare second at work she might be able to take another look at them. She also packed Jason a "work survival backpack" containing some hypo-allergenic snacks, a few books, crayons, paper and, if all else failed, a portable DVD player with headphones.

Once they arrived at work, however, Lois found he was much more amused playing with the garbage can, putting it on his head and enjoying the full echoing effect it made as he growled into it.

"Jason!" Lois called to him from her desk. "Don't play with that, that's dirty. Here." She held out his paper and crayons. "Remember? You were going to draw for Jimmy?"

The suggestion of helping Jimmy seemed to calm Jason down a little. Lois knew he was getting restless cooped up at work, and it was only 11 o'clock.

"Here, use Clark's desk, he's out scoring the neighborhood for interviews. Plus, his desk is a _lot_ cleaner than mine." It was true. Lois' work appeared to involve five times more computer printouts, drafts and hand written notes, and they all ended up strewn about her desk. Clark's space was much more organized and clutter-free.

Clark had barely been in the building at all that morning so he hadn't had a chance to see Lois or Jason yet. Only part of his morning out was actually spent getting interviews. When he finally returned to the _Planet_ his heart leapt when he saw who was sitting at his desk.

"Hello," Clark said to Jason.

"Hi. I'm drawing," Jason informed him, not looking up from his work.

Lois looked up from her typing. "Oh, Jason, time to come over here. I'm sure Mr. Clark needs his desk back."

"Oh, n-no, it's okay Lois. I have room. All I need is my keyboard." Clark slid his keyboard off to one side of his desk and tilted his computer screen, letting Jason keep his spot.

"Thanks Clark, you sure?" Lois asked.

"Absolutely." Clark smiled, snagging another chair from a nearby desk. He had not expected to be able to spend time with his son so soon. He assumed Jason would like Superman; many little boys idolized him. He hoped Jason would like Clark Kent, too.

"So, Jason, what are you drawing?" Clark asked.

"Superman," Jason replied nonchalantly. "For Jimmy. He can use it in the paper. Mommy wrote about him."

"Oh did she? Anything good?"

"I dunno, I can't read the big words," Jason replied, making Clark laugh.

Jason finally looked up when he was done with his drawing. "There!" he said, showing it to Clark.

"Very nice," Clark commented, "I bet Jimmy will love it."

Jason tilted his head to the side and looked at Clark appraisingly. "You kinda look like Superman," he stated.

Clark was momentarily taken aback. "You know, you kinda look like him, too."

* * *

Lunch consisted of take-out in the conference room. For Lois and Clark, who were collaborating on a story about the rebuilding of Metropolis, it was Chinese food. For Jason it was a sandwich on gluten-free bread, carrot sticks and apple juice. He had already drawn Jimmy a dozen or so pictures. In between bites of his sandwich he was working on another masterpiece. It was the fifth Superman drawing of the day and he kept stealing glances at Clark, apparently for reference. Feeling uneasy, Clark knocked over his Styrofoam bowl, spilling egg drop soup all over the table. The runny mess threatened to soak their notes as it spread itself out and Clark hurried to collect their papers before they were ruined. Jason pushed his drawing off to the side as the offending soup threatened to invade his space. 

"Gosh, Lois, I'm sorry!" Clark apologized as he started wiping the table with his napkin.

"Clark Kent, you're the fastest typist I've ever seen but you still can't master the complexity that is a bowl of soup," Lois joked. "I'll go get us some more napkins," she added, as Clark appeared to be nearing the end of their napkin stock.

"Whoops, I hope I didn't get any on your pictures, Jason," Clark said as Lois left the room.

"Nope, I moved 'em."

"Uh, so you sure have a lot of pictures of Superman. D-don't you want to draw something else?" Clark asked, worried that this five year-old was more observant than Metropolis' greatest journalists.

"Superman needs a lot of pictures for the paper. They write lots about him, I saw them at home."

"What did you see?" he asked. Clark realized that children could be very cryptic.

"Mommy had Superman stories all over the table," Jason revealed. "She was looking at them, so I looked at them too."

Somewhere along the lines Clark had stopped using his Clark voice. "Were they new stories that she was writing?"

"No, they were old. She was just looking at them." He took a bite of his carrot. "I'm gonna go find mommy."

Lois entered the room just as Jason got to the door. "I've got napkins," she announced as she helped Clark clean up the rest of the soup. After his conversation with Jason, Clark had a sinking suspicion that telling Lois Lane she had once figured out who Superman was would come with some consequences. She was a rabid reporter and would not give up easily if she thought she was on to something. For now he would just have to wait until he was certain something was up.

So, for the rest of the day Clark kept one eye on his work and one eye on Lois. He also made sure to trip over his feet a few more times than usual, and he had his stuttering down to an artform. He didn't want her figuring out who he was, least of all today, when he had no idea how he would explain himself. He breathed a sigh of relief at the end of the day when he hadn't seen her Google "Superman" once.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Torn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Superman…and I don't own parts of the Prime Minister's speech. I am glad I don't work for the government. Speech-writing is hard.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Torn **

_Earlier that day… _

Richard had barely made his 10pm flight. Needless to say, he would not suggest showing up merely an hour early for a trans-Atlantic crossing. He checked his only bag so he wouldn't have to go through extra security, and arrived at the gate with not a moment to spare. Tucking in with his $2 airplane blanket — yes, they charge for those now — he slept uncomfortably the entire flight. It would be his only chance. With the time difference between Metropolis and London he would just make the Prime Minister's 12:00 speech.

It began promptly at noon. Richard didn't quite know what to expect as he sat near the back of the room, notepad in hand. He had slept the whole flight and had gotten only a vague summary from Perry. He wondered what was so important that he would have to make a dash across the ocean to hear about it firsthand. It had to be something near and dear to Perry. He had certain ideas about what he wanted covered in his paper.

The prime minister began:

_"I feel a most urgent sense of mission about today's world. The latest incident concerning Lex Luthor is not an isolated event, but a tragic prologue. Many further struggles will be set upon this stage before it is over. _

_A study of history provides so little instruction for our present day. We were all reared on battles between great warriors, between great nations, between powerful forces and ideologies that dominated entire continents. The wars were fought by massed armies. The leaders were openly acknowledged: the outcomes decisive. Today, this is not the case. Imposing armies make way for fanatical individuals bent not on conquering lands, but on creating them with utter disregard for the lives that would be lost. _

_Recently, the Specialist Crime Directorate has located the remains of a helicopter believed to belong to Lex Luthor. The island on which it was found was not only small and uninhabitable, but also deserted, except for two sets of ominous footprints in the sand. With Luthor's resources we believe he is in hiding, and hard at work. Bank activity at a London branch appears to have confirmed this. _

_And this is why, after the past week's spending review, the decision was made to support a ten million pound increase not only in our own defense, but in defense of other lands threatened by Lex Luthor, and in conjunction with Superman's efforts as a force for good in the world. _

_We live in a civic society founded on rights and responsibilities. Now we set a clear course for the Parliament as we strive to protect the inalienable right of human kind – to live. And that's a battle worth fighting." _

Clearly, the Prime Minister had realized how close the United States and much of Europe had come to complete submersion in the Atlantic Ocean after the New Krypton incident. Luthor's real estate schemes were not the problem of only one country. In essence, he had threatened to sink the entire world. And, he had nearly succeeded. Now, it appeared, Luthor was alive and well. Or, at least his bank account was.

* * *

Back at the Lane residence, Lois and Jason were nearing the end of dinner when there came a knock on the door. When Lois looked through the peephole, she received quite a shock. It was Superman, arms crossed, standing on her front stoop. 

"Superman," she started, shocked, as she opened the door. "You...knocked?"

"I thought it might be rude to just fly in the window," he stated in his deep baritone.

"Oh, well, come in," she laughed. "What brings you here?"

Superman entered the room. For a second it occurred to Lois how strange he looked in his suit and cape standing in her living room like this. "I had some time." He wandered further into the living room, taking in his surroundings. "I wanted to see you and Jason." He turned to Lois. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine. I'm glad you're here," she admitted. Lois hated blushing. But she was doing it anyway. She'd had enough of being angry with him. Lois remembered telling him they were _both_ screw-ups. _What a perfect pair, _she thought dryly. And with Richard in London, it was much easier for her to acknowledge.

At about this moment Jason had leaned back in his chair far enough to see into the living room. "You're back!" he called as he jumped out of his chair.

Lois looked over her shoulder as Jason came bounding into the room. "Jason, finish your dinner first. I need to talk to Superman for a minute." As Jason grumbled and headed back to the kitchen, Lois remembered the last time Superman had visited him. She had been in the yard and heard Jason shouting goodnight out his window. It was the night Superman told her, for the second time, that he was always around. _Maybe he will be, _she thought.

She led Superman further into the house, away from Jason's prying ears.

Before Lois had a chance to talk, Superman spoke up. "I'm glad you want to talk. I've been wondering something. Does he…take after you?" He inquired, "Or is he like me?"

"Well, he's not flying to school yet, if that's what you mean," Lois responded, knowing what Superman was really trying to ask.

"_Yet_?" he asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Lois replied. She sat down on the couch, and Superman sat next to her. "On Lex's yacht…you and Richard weren't the only ones who came to my rescue." She was nervously fidgeting with her hands. "He pushed a grand piano. He threw it clear across the room, right into one of Luthor's men. He saved my life," she stated simply. "Jason is more like you than you know."

"But what about all the Kryptonite?" He was worried now. "Luthor had a whole sta-"

"He was fine," she interrupted.

Superman breathed a sigh of relief. He knew Jason would be different, that he would take after him. But, being only half Kryptonian, Superman hoped Jason wouldn't inherit his one weakness. His hope seemed to be confirmed — for now. He knew firsthand the pain that Kryptonite could cause. It made his skin boil and his head swim. After Luthor stabbed him with the Kryptonite, he could feel it pulsing through his body, draining his energy. He was completely helpless. Superman never wanted his son to feel that.

Superman's eyes looked distant, and Lois could tell he was thinking about his time on New Krypton. She didn't blame him; it was the closest he'd ever been to death. She placed a hand on his arm. "Hey, you there?" she asked.

Superman was brought back to reality. "Yes…I'm fine. I'm just glad Jason is okay."

Lois regretted that she had more to say. But, she knew from experience it was better to just get everything out in the open than to keep things hidden from each other. "There's one more thing. I think…" she paused, trying to think of how to tell Superman without sending him into hyper-protective mode. "Luthor might suspect." Superman's eyes grew wide. "He held some Kryptonite up to Jason…b-but nothing happened, so I think it's fine. I mean, he might have wondered how the piano got smashed…" Lois was rambling now. "But, nobody's seen Luthor since then. He's probably dead anyway," Lois added in a hurry. "I just thought you'd want to know everything."

"Yes, I do." Superman had a lot to think about now. He was torn in two. No, not two. Three or four maybe. A large part of him wanted to get close to Lois again, and to get to know Jason. Another part of him wanted to keep them at a distance, figuring the further away from him they were, the safer they would be. He also considered the fact that Lois and Richard weren't officially broken up. He felt uncomfortable trying to get close to someone else's fiancé. But now he wondered if being close was the only way to keep Jason safe. He just couldn't decide which choice was right.

"Sorry," Lois said. "I know you just came for a visit, not to get a bomb dropped on you."

"No, I'm glad you told me. Anyway, Lois, we all know a bomb can't stop me," he said, trying to make Lois feel better. "We'll just figure things out as they come. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," Lois smiled.

"Do you think Jason knows why he's so strong?" Superman asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I think he's too young right now to put the pieces together. But I'm going to tell him. Soon. I just have to tell Richard first…" she added. "But, with Jason's strength…it just came out of nowhere. I don't think he has any power over it. We'll really need you around to help him control it."

"Of course. I'm always around, Lois."

"You say that a lot," she replied, with a grin.

"I mean it," he said simply.

There was a break in the conversation while their eyes met. She paused for a moment, and then leaned in closer.

"Mommy! I'm do-ooone!" Jason called from the other room.

_Grr... _

"I'd…better go check on him," Lois said as she stood up. "Come with, I'm sure he wants to see you."

Superman followed Lois into the kitchen where Jason was waiting with his empty plate.

"Superman, finally!" Jason cried. "Why are you here? I drew pictures of you today! Mommy wrote about you, too. Where did you get your cape? Do you ever run into birds when you fly?"

Superman let out a chuckle. "Well," he cleared his throat, preparing to answer the multitude of questions Jason had just thrown at him. "I'm here because I heard you visited me in the hospital. I wanted to say thank you. And, I think I'd really like to see some of those pictures you drew. As for the cape, my mother made it for me. And, no, I've never run into a bird. You sure have a lot of questions. Are you going to be a reporter like your mother?"

"Nah, I'm gonna be an astronaut," replied Jason. "Or a policeman. Or a magician. Mommy, you should make me a cape, too."

The irony of the statement was not lost on Lois or Superman

* * *

Richard spent the rest of the day running around town, begging for interviews. The questioning phase after the speech had been most uneventful. It consisted of the prime minister merely re-phrasing everything that had already been said: Luthor's helicopter has been found; we don't know where he is, but we suspect he is alive; his bank account has had withdrawals totaling five million U.S. dollars; and Britain has shelled out another 10 million pounds to keep him at arms length. Either the government wanted to keep the details quiet, or they really didn't know anything else. 

Richard had expected Luthor to resurface eventually. It wasn't like the man to give up. He merely waited, gathered his resources, and was at it again. To Richard, Luthor's real estate ploys were getting old. How many times could that guy be foiled by Superman and still try, try again?

_Superman,_ Richard thought unhappily. He didn't want to think about him, but he and Luthor seemed to go hand in hand. And nowadays, thinking about Superman made Richard think of Lois. Superman was the reason Richard was staying in a hotel and not at his own home. Sure, he made the move himself, but it was because he knew he was playing second fiddle to the Man of Steel.

Richard checked his watch. It was 11pm Metropolis time. Lois would still be awake. He got out his cell phone and dialed her number.

* * *

Jason, Lois and Superman all sat in the living room looking ever the part of the average family. That is, if you ignored the cape. Superman was still in awe of his son. Jason had shared a few of his Superman drawings with him and the three of them were currently involved in a thrilling game of Candyland. 

Presently, Superman was lost in the Lollipop Woods. No amount of superpowers could help him out here.

"You have to get a card with one or two blue squares on it," Jason told him.

"Ah, that's right," Superman remembered. "It's been quite a while since I've played Candyland."

Lois had a hard time trying to imagine Superman ever playing Candyland before. Obviously, she knew he had been a child once, but it was hard to picture him as anything other than the Caped Wonder, the Man of Steel, or the Blue Boy Scout. The fact that he had sat around and played Candyland just like her pajama-clad son was right now made her wonder just what Jason might grow up into.

The game went on for another fifteen minutes. The winner is decided literally by the luck of the draw and Superman was glad when Jason came out victorious. Jason just thought it was amazing that he beat Superman at something. He would have the best story for show-and-tell on Monday.

As Lois and Superman cleaned up the game, Jason nodded off to sleep on the couch. It was already a little past his bedtime, but Lois hadn't had the heart to put a stop to the father-son bonding.

"Looks like someone has had a pretty exciting day," Lois said, as she motioned to Jason. Superman looked to him with a smile. "Want to help me put him to bed?" she asked.

"Sure." It would be his first real fatherly duty.

He picked Jason up and carried him upstairs to his room. It appeared to Lois that he was floating up the stairs, his feet never touching the steps. Then, she realized, they probably weren't. Lois pulled back the covers and Superman tucked him into bed. Lois said goodnight to Jason and kissed him on the forehead. Then, to her delight, Superman did the same.

"He's really something," Superman beamed when they were back downstairs. "Thanks for letting me see both of you tonight."

"Any time," she replied.

"Well, you probably have other things you need to do." Superman stated. "I should be going now."

"Oh. Um, yeah. Okay," Lois stumbled over her words. She reminded herself of Clark.

Lois led him to the door, opened it, and stopped. _What now?_ she thought. _A goodnight hug? A kiss on the cheek? _Superman answered her questions for her.

"Goodnight Lois," he said as he took to the sky.

As Superman flew off, he reflected on what a great night it had been. His only regret was that Jason did not yet know he was his father. But that would be remedied soon enough. If Jason kept throwing pianos across rooms he would figure it out himself before long.

* * *

Lois didn't want to answer the phone when it rang. She had had such a nice night spending time with her son and his father, and all she wanted to do now was go to sleep reliving the evening. The caller ID on her cell phone read "Richard." The contented feelings she had been having were quickly replaced by guilt. She knew she had to answer. 

"Hello?"

"Lois, hi. It's me," Richard said on the other end of the line.

"Oh, hi Richard. How was the speech?"

"It was…" _he couldn't take the small talk. _"Lois, I have to ask you something."

This sounded important. "Sure, what is it?" she asked.

Richard took a deep breath and let it out. "Do you love me?"

"What?" Lois was shocked. She hadn't expected this question. "Richard…of course I do." It was the truth. "What's going on?"

"What about Superman?" he asked, as if he already knew the answer. "You still love him, don't you?"

Richard had asked her a similar question before, and she had lied. She told him she hadn't been in love with Superman when he left five years ago. By now she had figured out she had been lying more to herself than to Richard. Lois paused for a moment. "I…Richard, when are you coming home? I don't want talk about this over the phone. Can we talk when you're back?"

Richard let out a dejected sigh. He hadn't gotten a real answer from Lois, but he knew what she meant. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Can you stop by?" Lois asked. "I have the day off."

"Ok, Lois." He sounded sadder than ever when he ended with, "I love you. Goodbye."

Lois' eyes stung with tears that she refused to let fall. "Bye." She hung up the phone. She couldn't imagine ever feeling happy, like she had before the phone rang. Richard was a good man, but she couldn't help what she felt for Superman. She wondered if part of what attracted her to Richard was his similarity to Superman. They were both dark-haired, strong and kind. Heck, they even both flew. Something inside her made her feel like she was doing something terrible to Richard. He was great; why couldn't she just be happy?

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews, please! And, here's a little story for you: It was pouring rain miserably yesterday and, as I ran to catch the downtown bus, I ever so gracefully slipped in the mud. When the driver asked if I was okay I told her I was "swell." This story is turning me into Clark Kent… 

In the words of Margot Kidder/Lois Lane: There are very few people left in the world these days who are comfortable saying that word ... "swell."

"Really? It just sort of comes naturally to me."


	6. Chapter 6: Confession

**Disclaimer: **You know, I just do these disclaimers because every other story has them. Is anyone _really _going to think _I_ invented Superman? Cause I didn't, FYI.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Confession **

Monday. While most people were rushing off to work, Lois Lane had the day off. After dropping Jason off at school she was now comfortably curled up on the couch, once again trying to figure out who Superman was when he wasn't saving the world. She only had Richard's visit to look forward to that day, and she wasn't exactly looking forward to it at all. Lois knew what she had to tell him, but it didn't make it any easier. She had meant it when she said she loved him. She really did. But, Superman? As cheesy as she knew it sounded, it just felt like they were meant to be with each other. So, in the meantime, Lois figured she might as well immerse herself in some unauthorized investigative work to keep herself busy, and to keep her mind from wandering.

Lois had mostly been looking into doctors, police officers, emergency medical technicians and firefighters. She _knew_ Superman was someone who had a job in public service. Recently, she had been leaning more towards firefighters and EMTs. It seemed to be the most consistent with Superman's modus operandi. He would be someone who was out around town, finding the tragedies and swooping in (so to speak) to save the day. He would have to have a job where he could disappear at random times, unnoticed. A lot could happen in the chaos of a fire or an accident scene. Who would notice if he slipped off for another save in between jobs?

And his five year absence? _Maybe he could say he was off at med school_, she thought. _I'm sure Superman could pass as a doctor. The guy has x-ray vision for goodness sake. I'm sure that would help with diagnosis… _

Lois' brain was starting to hurt. She had inadvertently talked herself into thinking Superman could be a doctor again, not just an EMT.

"Ugh," she groaned aloud. "Coffee, I need coffee."

Lois gathered her notes and put them in the folder with her collection of Superman articles. She would bring her work and her laptop with her and try to do some more research once she was sufficiently caffeinated. After she had collected everything she would need, she hopped into her car and headed downtown.

Coincidentally, her favorite coffee shop was just a block away from _The Daily Planet._ Typical Lois, it was her day off and she was practically at work. She found a cozy booth by the front window and settled in with her tall, skinny, sugar-free caramel latte. She figured the fact that it was skinny and sugar-free might cancel out the fact that it was also caramel flavored and covered with whipped cream.

The caffeine certainly reawakened her mind. Now she was coming up with more questions than she could find answers for. She had to narrow her search down to men aged 26 and over who had recently returned after a five year absence. She knew there were countless ways people were kept track of throughout their lives. Now she had to find someone who had a five year gap in their records. _Medical records? _she wondered. _No, he probably wouldn't have any. _Then she thought she could use her contact at the Secretary of State's office to find someone who had renewed their license plate tags after a five year lapse. _But, wait_she thought, _would he even have a driver's license? How would a Kryptonian get a social security number anyway? So, how do I find him? How did I find him? _

She typed the words "Metropolis" and "apartment" into her search engine. She figured she'd start locally and work out from there. If she could find housing in town that had been taking on new tenants she could question the landlords about who had moved in. Lois doubted Superman would have someone pay rent for the five years he was gone. And, now that he was back, he would need an address if he were to have a life as an average Joe, too. She decided she'd check on new tenants in the past two months. Surely, Superman wouldn't be dumb enough to reappear as a regular guy at the same time as he reappeared in the suit.

Lois heard a loud thud followed by a "Gee, sorry!" and looked up. Clark Kent had just entered the cafe. She slammed her laptop shut as he spotted her and she tried to clear away her notes and articles as Clark approached. Lois didn't feel like explaining herself.

"Hi there, Lois," he smiled. "I-I thought you had the day off?" he asked, gesturing to the mess of paper she still had sprawled out on her table.

"Oh, I do. I just thought I'd try to get some work done anyway," she replied.

"Superman?" he asked as he scanned some of the articles. "Writing something new about him?" Then he saw her notes. Scrawled on a sheet of paper he saw the words: _public servant 24/7? Check doctors, police, etc. Five year gap…_ His eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Lois…are you doing what I think you're doing?"

Lois felt like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I'm just…curious. I'm a reporter, Clark; I'm _supposed _to be curious. Anyway, don't tell me you've never wondered who he parades as during the day."

"Well, sure," Clark replied. "But don't you think that could be dangerous for Superman? I mean, he probably keeps who he is a secret for a reason."

"I'm sure he does, but it's not like I'd publish it." Why she was explaining herself to Clark Kent, she had no idea.

"Really?" He couldn't imagine the most ambitious person he knew being on the trail of the biggest story of the century and _not _printing it. Not to mention it had the word "Pulitzer" written all over it.

"That would be like sending a certified letter to Lex Luthor telling him Superman's address," she quipped. "Superman is my _friend_, Clark. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

Clark didn't know how to feel. His suspicions had been confirmed. Lois was trying to find out who he was once again. The last time she figured it out it drove her crazy. _Just know now that I can make my own decisions. _Clark remembered her uttering this sentence to Superman a few days earlier.

"I know you wouldn't," he replied. "Well, I'd better stop chatting and pick up lunch. Everyone at work will think I got lost. Uh, see you later Lois."

"Bye Clark, see you tomorrow."

As Clark walked up to the counter to pick up _The Daily Planet_'s order, Lois checked her watch. It was 1:15. Richard said he would call her at around 1:30, before he came over. The relaxing part of her day was most definitely over. She finished packing up her things and headed home.

* * *

Richard felt strange knocking on his own front door and waiting to be let in. He and Lois had lived together in their home on 312 Riverside Drive for almost four years. Richard thought they would live there forever. Now, he was knocking on the front door like a stranger.

"Hi," Lois said once she opened the door. "You didn't have to knock."

"Oh, right."

The living room was draped in a discomfited silence. It was Lois' idea that they talk in person, but Richard was the one who had initiated the conversation. He would have to start it up again.

"So," he began. "About Superman… You say you love me Lois, but-"

"I do," she interrupted. "I'm just…confused. I don't know…" she sighed.

"Confused about what? How did we get like this?" he asked gloomily. "Lately I feel like I hardly know you. Ever since _he_ came back… Just tell me what's going on. That's all."

"Things have just been so hectic since Superman returned. And," Lois took a deep breath, "I lied before, when you asked me if I was in love with Superman. I was," she nodded. It was now or never. "I think I still am. And, when I met you…I didn't know it, Richard…but I was pregnant." She clamped her hand over mouth as if she was trying to shove the words back in. She looked to Richard, waiting for his reaction. Lois had always prided herself on being strong, on being able to handle anything, but even she couldn't contain the tears that started to well up in her eyes. The room felt cold and empty, leaving her and her secret completely exposed. Still, she waited for Richard to say something.

Richard sat, stunned. He felt numb to the very core. He had expected her to tell him she was in love with Superman, but the whole thing with Jason was completely unexpected. It hadn't even been within the realm of possibilities, but it was true. Jason wasn't his son. Richard felt as if he was standing on a fault line and the earth was crumbling beneath him. He struggled to maintain his footing, and his composure. He looked at Lois and closed his mouth, which had been agape in shock. Without a word, he stood up and walked out the door.

That was all it took for Lois to dissolve into sobs.

* * *

**__**

A few miles offshore, Lex Luthor stood on the stern of his new ship, surveying his divers.

He would like you to think he got off that island by implementing Part B of his hugely complicated, evil plan. He would _like_ you to think that, but that's not the way it happened. Each year, thousands of cargo ships ply the world's seas and oceans, carrying goods and materials from one port to another. Their destinations are as varied as the paths they take. Luckily for Lex and Kitty, one ship in particular crossed their path.

The crew aboard the container ship MSC Varanese were stunned when they spotted smoke rising from a tiny island off their starboard side. Though they had deliveries to make, they couldn't withstand the urge to take a closer look. Smoke meant fire and, out in the middle of the ocean, fire was usually a cry for help. Their suspicions were confirmed when the captain alerted the group that there were two people on the island. They appeared to have crash-landed in a helicopter. A rescue team was sent out in a lifeboat once the ship was close enough.

From here it would sound like a mediocre plan at best: set a fire and wait for a passing ship to spot them. It still would have worked. But, in reality, the only plan in Kitty's head was to use the flare gun to try and shoot another coconut out of the palm tree. She hadn't anticipated the fire starting.

And that is the great strategy that got Lex and Kitty saved.

Lex wished his divers would hurry up and find something. Superman may have won the last battle, but Luthor was determined to win the war. It was close last time. With some re-strategizing he knew he could get the upper hand. He would find the crystals Kitty had dropped out the door of the helicopter. He would find more Kryptonite, and he would start again.

He thought he had leverage over Superman with Lois Lane but, oh no. His newest discovery was far better: Superman had a son.

* * *

A half hour later Lois had all but run out of tears. She still had another half hour before she would have to leave to pick up Jason from school. In the meantime, the room that had felt so empty and cold earlier seemed to be closing in on her. She stepped out onto the back deck to cool off. Without thinking, her eyes looked skyward, searching for that unmistakable flash of red and blue.

"Superman…where are you?" she asked as she crumpled into the Adirondack chair, head in hands.

She glanced up when she heard the fluttering of a cape in the wind. She pulled her knees up to her chest. "I didn't think you'd hear that."

"Are you okay?" Superman asked with concern. Lois was clearly not acting like herself.

"No," she answered truthfully. "I told him. I told Richard. I feel like such a jerk."

"Lois, you didn't do anything wrong." He knelt beside her chair so he could look her in the eyes. "You told the truth. What did he say?"

"Nothing," she sighed. "He didn't say a thing. He just left." Lois felt a lump beginning to form in her throat, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her chin from quivering.

"I'm sorry Lois." He could see the sadness written over every inch of her face. Superman couldn't help the twinge of guilt he felt when he saw her like this. It was because of him that Lois was having to explain to her fiancé that the son he had raised wasn't really his. With all of his superpowers he could think of only one thing to do, and it was completely human. He pulled her into his arms and held her.

Lois closed her eyes and let out a ragged breath. She nestled closer to him, her head against his chest, and felt him place a chaste kiss on the top of her head. With each breath she seemed to exhale some of the stress that had been pressing down on her. She was in the arms of the man she loved, her son's father. And, despite what she felt, maybe things weren't completely hopeless.

* * *

**__**

The next day while driving Jason to school, Lois wondered how she would tell him about his real father. She knew now certainly wasn't the time, but the topic was something to think about. Today was only Tuesday; she didn't want to tell him in the middle of the week. Maybe Friday, when he would have the weekend to get all of his questions answered and to get over the initial shock. _Great,_ she thought. _I'm scheduling the best time to traumatize my son._

Superman had left yesterday just before Lois had to go pick up Jason from school. After their short conversation, they sat on the deck in silence until a far-off cry for help called Superman away. Lois felt both selfish and foolish for needing Superman just then. Other people might have needed him, _really _needed him. She hadn't been in real peril, but he had come to her rescue anyway. Lois didn't like needing to be saved. She could handle herself.

They arrived in front of the elementary building at 8:30am. "Ok, Jason, have a good day at school," she said. He put on his backpack and Lois gave him a kiss.

"Bye mommy," he said as he hopped out of the car and headed up the sidewalk. Lois waited until he reached the playground before driving off to work.

Once she was back at _The Daily Planet, _Lois gave silent thanks to the fact that she was out in the bullpen and Richard was in his office. Before she could even get settled in, Jimmy approached.

"Hey Lois, Richard was looking for you," he informed. "He's in his office."

Something tensed up in her stomach. "Oh, thanks," she said trying to sound casual. She glanced over to Richard's office, fully intending to pretend she didn't know he wanted to see her. Unfortunately, she made eye contact with him.

"Richard?" she peeked in the door after knocking. She didn't know why she did it; it was made of glass after all.

"Lois. Come on in." Richard came around to the front of his desk and pulled down the blinds on the windows facing the bullpen, giving them some privacy. "Lois, I'm sorry about yesterday," he avowed.

It was remarkable how easily the tears could start to form now, but she kept them at bay. "You must really hate me," she said as she looked at the floor.

Richard reached out to her and then hesitated. "No, you just…it's a lot to take in. I know I reacted badly, but I didn't know what to do. I still don't," he added in an undertone. "Does Jason know?"

"No, I haven't told him yet. I haven't figured out how." Now she met his eyes.

Richard's brow was furrowed in thought. "I'd like to be there…tell him with you." He paused. "I really love him, Lois."

"I know. You're the only father he knows, the one he's had his whole life. I'd really be grateful if you were there. Friday," she told him. "I don't want to tell him today, when he has school tomorrow. I think he'll need some time to…you know…" she trailed off.

"So, I guess that's it then," Richard conceded. "We both have work to do. I'll give you a call." He didn't want this conversation lasting any longer than it had to. Richard still loved Lois, but it was difficult to talk to her now, knowing that she was no longer his – that the family he thought he had didn't belong to him. He had lost it all to Superman.

"Ok," Lois replied as she headed for the door. "And, Richard," she said as she turned towards him, "don't be a stranger, ok? Jason loves you too."

Richard nodded in affirmation and Lois took a deep breath before immersing herself back into the chaos of the bullpen.

* * *

**__**

**A/N**: and that's it for now. Man, this chapter was kinda depressing...I should make them go to Disney World, everyone is getting too darn sad in here...

Anyway, just a warning, it's finals week next week so chapter 7 might not be up for a little bit (probably a week at most…I think in general I'm a pretty fast updater…) Also, I've come_ very _near the end of my notebook of ideas! So any ideas or things you would like to see in the story would be super spectacular for you to share )


	7. Chapter 7: Changes

**Disclaimer**: Duh.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Changes**

Elizabeth spent the three hours after school on Tuesday the same way she spent it every week: typing famous last names into the hospital computer and seeing if anything came up. She had been candy-striping at Metropolis General for the past two years. When she wasn't making deliveries or filing pharmacy paperwork, she was sitting at the Information Desk looking through magazines or playing on the computer. She had just typed in the name "Timberlake" when she heard someone clear their throat.

She looked up. "Hi, can I…help…you…?" Elizabeth blinked several times. No, she wasn't seeing things. Superman stood on the other side of her desk. He smiled, apparently amused by her startled expression.

"Hello there…" he checked her nametag, "Elizabeth. I'm looking for patient accounts."

She stared for a moment, her mouth agape, before pointing down the hallway. "That way…left…" she couldn't quite string together a real sentence.

"Thank you. Have a nice day," Superman said, before heading off down the hallway.

He had been meaning to return to the hospital for weeks, but he had been kept busy by many things. Among them: Lois Lane, _The Daily Planet_, criminals and natural disasters. He made a left hand turn at the next hallway, drawing stares from offices and causing nurses to peek their heads out of patient rooms in wonder. Superman was sure he looked out of place in his suit and cape, but he couldn't very well come in as Clark Kent and pay Superman's hospital bill. He had flown off three weeks ago without paying.

The man in the billing office gave Superman a reaction very similar to the one that Elizabeth had given. He opened and closed his mouth several times before words came out. Superman explained that he had come to pay his outstanding bill. The man at the desk said not to worry about it, but Superman insisted.

"Um, we didn't really make a record…uh, wait here…" the man behind the counter disappeared into the back room. When he returned, he had a clipboard in hand. "Uh, I-I guess you should fill this out. Everybody's got one." He handed the clipboard to Superman. It was a medical history form. He couldn't really be billed unless there was a record he had been there.

Superman took a seat and began filling it out.

_Name: Superman_

_Date of birth: _

He left that space blank. He didn't really need Lois discovering out that Superman had the same birthday as Clark Kent. She would probably have trouble finding that to be a coincidence. He continued filling out the form.

_Height: 6'4"_

_Weight: 225_

_Occupation: _

Here he had some trouble as well. He settled on writing the word "Superman" for his occupation, too.

_Past/Current Medical History: _

Here a series of illnesses and symptoms were listed, with three columns next to them reading "Yes," "No" or "Don't Know." He contained his laughter when he came across "stammer or stutter." If he was here as Clark Kent he'd put an X in the box, followed by an exclamation point. Remembering his stab wound, he put a mark in the "Yes" boxes next to "back injury" and "loss of consciousness" and marked "No" for every other space.

Next, there was a section for family medical history. He didn't really know if Jor-El had ever had hay fever or if Lara had arthritis. He put one giant X through the whole "Don't Know" column.

Under _Allergies: _ he wrote "Kryptonite."

Deciding the form was as complete as it was ever going to be, Superman returned to the desk and handed it in. Now that he was official, he could pay the bill. It rang up to the tune of $6,000. It looked like Clark Kent was going to be on a budget for quite some time. Saving the world didn't pay much.

His trip to the hospital had taken up more time than he had intended. He took a look around him and descended into the alleyway where he had earlier shed his Clark Kent brown suit and changed back into it at super-speed. He wondered how many alleys, phone booths and side-streets were littered with his three-piece suits. Then, he exited the alley casually with his notebook tucked under his arm and headed back to _The Daily Planet_.

"Hey Smallville, how'd the interviews go?" Lois asked as Clark passed her desk.

"Oh, p-pretty good. I missed lunch though. They sort of ran long."

"I know the feeling," Lois said. "I worked straight through lunch myself."

"Well, hey," Clark perked up, "uh, do you want to go get food or something?" He hoped he didn't sound too desperate. Not like it mattered. Clark was pretty sure Lois knew he had a crush on her. _If only she knew the half of it, _he thought.

"Um, sure," Lois replied. "Just let me print this off and hand it over to Perry," she added as she typed up the last few sentences of her article. She didn't really want to encourage Clark. They were colleagues, friends at most. But, since her falling-out with Richard yesterday she didn't mind having someone fawning over her. It made her feel like she wasn't a total failure at life.

They had lunch at a nearby diner and made small talk, mostly about work. Clark knew going out to eat probably wasn't the smartest idea after shelling out six grand for his alter-ego's hospital bill, but he was with Lois. It was worth it.

"So, um, how's your look into Superman going?" Clark asked, trying to sound casual.

Lois gave him an inquisitive look as Clark took another too-large bite of his sandwich.

"Hey, _reporter_," Clark said as he pointed to himself. "I'm curious, too."

Lois laughed. "Well, I've basically hit a dead-end. I mean, how do you find a record of him? He doesn't exactly leave a trail. Not that I'm giving up, I just can't figure out where to go from here. Anyway, there's other things I should probably be focusing on right now," Lois looked down at her plate. She was thinking about the talk she and Richard would be having with Jason soon. She thought about that, and about her and Richard, her and Superman, Superman and Jason… "Anyway," she shook herself from her thoughts. "I still never got to hear about your trip. Tell me about it."

"Well, um, I saw llamas," he began. Clark was becoming quite the accomplished storyteller.

* * *

The next couple of days passed without much excitement. Lois and Clark were given a few joint assignments, just like the old days, and Richard stayed shut up in his office as much as he could afford. He didn't like the hush that fell upon parts of the room when he got near. The bullpen of _The Daily Planet_ could easily be compared to a high school cafeteria. There were lots of people, lots of noise, and lots of gossip. It was, after all, a room full of reporters. How were they not to notice something was going on – or _not_ going on – between Richard and Lois? 

As for their talk with Jason, Friday came much sooner than Lois had hoped it would.

She woke up Friday morning with an uncomfortable knot in her stomach. Today was the day. The day she would inadvertently crush her little boy's heart into a million pieces. She hoped he wouldn't stay mad too long.

Her morning passed in a distracted blur, and at 3:15 Lois picked up Jason and brought him back to the office for a few hours. Clark gladly played babysitter while she and Richard finished up their work for the day. Clark could afford to put off everything else and spend some time with his son; he could get his articles typed up at super-speed later. In the midst of the coloring extravaganza taking place at his desk, Clark also couldn't help overhearing Richard and Lois discussing a certain conversation they would be having with Jason later that evening.

After work Lois, Jason and Richard would all head back to Riverside Drive. Lois told Richard he should stay there; it was his house and Jason would want both of them there after they told him. Lois had already decided she would need to start looking for an apartment for her and Jason. She did love Richard — he was a good man and a good father — but she wasn't _in_ love with him. Not anymore. When Superman left, she didn't know how she would ever find someone else, but she did. She found someone with all of Superman's qualities, minus the superpowers. But when he actually returned it was like no time had passed. She still felt the same way for him. Sure, she was angry at first, but she couldn't help it. And she also couldn't afford that big house on the river all by herself.

Lois stopped to pick up some take-out on the drive home from work. For one thing, it got dinner taken care of. More importantly, it stalled for time. Lois was seriously getting annoyed with fairy tales. She had been trying to think of ways she could tell Jason about his true parentage. She wanted to explain the situation to him in a way he would understand. A way that wouldn't make the idea of Richard being more like a _step_father than a father so horrible. The trouble was, all the stepparents she could think of happened to be completely unenviable. There was the evil stepmother from Cinderella, the wicked queen in Snow White, the stepmother in Hansel and Gretel... Lois was also noticing an overabundance of evil step_mothers_ in particular. A scathing editorial on childhood fiction and its effect on youth perceptions of family started to form itself in her mind.

As she pulled into her driveway she wondered when the commute home became so quick. Richard pulled his car in behind them and got out to meet Jason.

"Hey there, kiddo. What did you learn in school today?" Richard asked as he scooped Jason into a hug.

"I dunno," he said as Richard carried him into the house. "But I played monsters at recess!"

"Wow, monsters, huh?" Richard laughed. "Sounds scary."

"Yeah," Jason replied. "Well, not really."

Richard laughed again and then turned serious. "Hey Jason," he started as he set Jason back upon solid ground, "why don't you go put your stuff in your room and then come downstairs. We'll have our Chinese and then your mom and I have something we need to tell you."

Jason ran up to his room, wondering what the news could be. Maybe he was getting a present. Maybe his daddy was going to leave that silly hotel and come back home. He tossed his backpack in the corner of his room and sprung back down the stairs. The somber looks on his parents' faces told him he wasn't getting a present.

Dinner was a rather awkward affair. Jason was anxious, wondering what his parents had to tell him, and Lois and Richard were anxious for _having_ to tell him. After the last bit of egg foo young had been consumed, the three of them retired to the living room. Lois and Richard sat on either side of Jason on the couch.

Lois still wasn't quite sure how to begin. Luckily for her, Jason still had Superman drawings strewn about the coffee table. Lois picked one up. "You like Superman, right?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Jason replied. "He's nice."

"Well, mommy's been friends with him for a long time," she started. "Since before you were born. Did you know that?"

Jason shook his head.

"Do you remember when we watched Hercules, how Hercules had one dad up in the sky and one on Earth who took care of him?" Lois was suddenly very thankful for Disney feature animation.

"Uh huh," Jason replied. "Zeus was his real dad and he had a skinny dad too. He had a donkey and a funny hat."

"That's right. Well," she didn't want to finish her sentence, but she knew she had to, "you're like Hercules, too. You get to have two daddies, just like him."

Jason looked up, confused. His eyes went from Richard, to Lois and back again. "Which one are you?" he asked him, looking afraid to hear the answer.

Richard took Jason's hand. "The one with the funny hat," he said.

Jason's bottom lip began to quiver. "Who's my other daddy?" he hiccupped as tears started to fall.

Lois looked to Richard, who nodded. It was time. "Superman," she said.

There was a moment where Jason just sat in silence between them, taking it all in.

Finally, he spoke. "Mommy, I don't feel good," he cried as he curled up next to Lois.

"Shhh…it's okay," Lois soothed as she rubbed Jason's back. "Richard is still your daddy, too," she whispered to him. "Remember? Just like the movie. You'll get to see both of them."

"Jason, it's okay," Richard interjected. "Come here." He pulled Jason, who was still crying, onto his lap. "This isn't bad, ok? I love you. Now, you just get twice as many hugs, twice as much playing…" He wanted to tell Jason nothing would change, but he knew that would be a lie. Instead, he settled for, "Now you just have two daddies instead of one."

"That's why I can push pianos," Jason whimpered.

Richard looked to Lois with a stunned expression. She hadn't exactly told him about the piano.

"That's right," she said to Jason, pushing his hair out of his face and ignoring Richard's look. "And you saved mommy. You were a hero. Just like Hercules. Just like Superman."

Jason sniffled. "I don't think I wanna be a hero."

Outside, hidden from view, Superman watched the scene unfold. It stung when Jason said that, but he hoped that in time he would accept the fact that Superman was his father. He was shocked just now; it was a lot for a five year old to take in. Jason took a few deep, shaky breaths. At least he had stopped crying.

"Jason," Lois began apprehensively, "this is a secret, okay? You can't tell anyone. None of us are going to tell anyone. You understand?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded. "But why? You said I didn't do anything wrong."

"You didn't," Richard supplied. "It's just a secret because…" _because people will try to hurt you if they find out…_ "because Superman doesn't tell people who he is…you shouldn't either."

Jason contemplated that explanation for a minute. It seemed to suffice.

"You'll still be my daddy, right?"

"Always," Richard replied.

* * *

By the time Jason's bedtime rolled around he was already asleep, a result of mental exhaustion no doubt. He had been shocked and saddened by the night's news, but Lois thought he took it rather well. Exactly how was one _supposed_ to react when they learned their father was a superhero? 

Richard instinctively made his bed on the couch and Lois headed for the bedroom. She thought she spied a streak of color speeding past the living room window as she opened her door and closed it behind her.

She turned on some music so Richard wouldn't hear her voice. Lois opened her window and searched the skies. "Superman?" she whispered. "Are you out there?" She looked around again. Nothing. Lois sighed. But just as she was about to give up and shut the window, a figure appeared against the darkened sky.

It was Superman, slightly soot-covered and smelling of forest fire. "Lois? I heard you call."

"Um, yeah, you're not busy are you?" she coughed as he brushed some ash off his shoulders.

"Not anymore," he replied with a smile.

"Do you have time to come in?" she asked.

Under normal circumstances the ever-gentlemanly Superman would decline an invitation into a lady's bedroom. But, this was Lois, and Superman knew this was the only room she had to herself at the moment. "Sure."

Lois opened the window all the way, allowing Superman to pass through.

"I just wanted to tell you that Richard and I told Jason you're his father."

Superman tried to act like this was news to him. "How did he take it?"

"Pretty well, I suppose. I don't really have anything to compare his reaction to. But that's not all." She sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for Superman to do the same. He complied and, though he felt slightly uncomfortable this close to Lois — on her bed of all places — he didn't show it.

"A lot has changed in my life since you got back," she began. "I told Richard about Jason…and tonight I told Jason about you. But since I'm getting everything out in the open, I thought I'd tell you about what _hasn't_ changed. I…" _hell, Lane, just spit it out._ "I still love you."

Superman was silent. His face, however, spoke volumes. It went from its usual expressionless mask, to dawning comprehension, to elation. Lois, unfortunately, wasn't paying attention.

She continued, interpreting his silence incorrectly. "I mean, I know you've got places to go, people to save, you won't always be around…but I just thought I'd tell you. So, now you know. Don't worry about it." She stood up and headed to the window, prepared to say goodbye.

"Lois," Superman said as he approached, "how many times do we have to go over this? I'm _always_ around."

"Huh?" Lois started as she looked up at his smiling face.

"Oh, Lois…" he chided as he closed the gap between them.

Lois closed her eyes and the next thing she felt was Superman's lips pressed to hers. They were strong, like you would expect from the Man of Steel, but they were gentle as well. Lois threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as they explored one another's mouths. She felt his hands on her back and she could tell he was restraining himself. The man could bend metal with his bare hands, but she didn't care; she just wanted him closer. The kiss continued until the lack of oxygen made Lois pull away.

She unwillingly let out a contented sigh.

"I'm moving out, too," she added.

Superman leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll find you."

* * *

**A/N:** Superman _totally_ ran out on his hospital bill in "Superman Returns." I though he should pay up. More happiness in the next chapter. Ya know, until I decide to traumatize everyone again… Reviews, please! 


	8. Chapter 8: The Move

**Disclaimer:** blah, I don't own Supes…and yeah, I'm calling him "Supes" now. Deal.

**A/N: **darn, darn, darn, I found a typo in the last chapter. That's what I get for trying to change "finding out" to "discovering"….I get "discovering out" instead. Poo. Hope that didn't distract anyone b/c typos _really_ annoy me! But, I don't know how to fix it w/o deleting and re-posting the chapter (and losing all my lovely reviews) so it stays. Booo!

AND this chapter was taking forever and getting insanely long so I decided to post half of it now and have the other half (which isn't done yet) be another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Move  
**

The next day at work, Lois felt like she was floating on air. Clark, on the other hand, had to contain himself to not actually do it. Working next to Lois was interesting, to say the least. If he was jumpy and giddy around her before, it was nothing compared to how he was today. Luckily for him, Lois' attention seemed far-off and she didn't notice him behaving any differently.

Everyone noticed Lois acting out of the ordinary, however. Perry White was stunned when he handed out assignments and Lois didn't protest. He had assigned her a puff piece on Superman's recent bill-paying that he was sure would draw an objection. Perry had learned from experience with Lois that it was best to think up a defense for the assignment before even giving it to her. It made the ensuing debate much easier on him. When she didn't reject the idea, he knew something was up.

Jimmy noticed it, too. "You seem to be in a pretty cheery mood today, Lois," he told her.

"Do I?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I didn't even know you were here until about ten minutes ago," he explained. It was already after lunch. "Usually I hear the commotion coming from the Chief's office."

"Oh, come on, I'm not _that_ bad." She paused when she heard Clark let out a small laugh. "Thanks Smallville," she said sarcastically. "Oh, hey, that reminds me. I have a favor to ask you."

Clark's expression lit up. "Yeah?"

"You just moved right?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Well I'm, uh, in the market for a new apartment." She knew with that sentence that the whole _Daily Planet_ office would know it was officially over with Richard. Their rumor mill could stop spinning. It was confirmed. "Would you mind showing me some of the places you looked? I don't really have the time or the patience to scour the whole city."

"Gee, Lois, sure. No problem," he smiled goofily. "When do you want to look?"

She knew she could count on Clark. "Whenever is good for you."

"Gosh, well, my schedule is pretty much open," he replied as he adjusted his glasses. That didn't surprise Lois at all. "Um, I can show you some today if you want."

"Sounds great," she replied.

Jimmy cleared his throat. "Uh, well, I'd better be going…" he could tell he had been forgotten.

Lois waved goodbye Jimmy and lowered her tone, "Maybe we can skip out early and start looking. I don't think my new assignment will take that much time. What about you?"

"Well, um, I-I just have to finish up that story on the zoning for those two new ethanol storage tanks over in Suicide Slum."

Lois made a face. "Wow, you get the best stories…"

"Hey, remember what Mr. White is always saying," Clark began with a shake of his finger, "a good reporter doesn't get great stories-"

"-a good reporter makes them great, yeah, yeah," Lois finished hurriedly. "Really, Clark, I've said it before and I'll say it again: you've got to start sticking up for yourself. Do you really want to spend your time writing about _zoning_?"

"Oh, it's not so bad," he shrugged. "Somebody's got to do it."

"Funny, that somebody always ends up being you." She raised an eyebrow.

She had him there. But, sticking up for himself wasn't in Clark's M.O. That was Superman's job. Clark's job was to just blend in.

"I thought you wanted to sneak out of here?" he asked, changing the subject back to her.

"Right. So, what do you say?"

* * *

Lois and Clark left the office around 2:00. That would give them a solid hour of apartment hunting before Lois had to pick up Jason from school. Richard was away for the weekend at an AP news conference in Cincinnati. They had decided on the standard every-other-weekend thing for Jason. It's not what a court would have decided because they weren't married and Jason wasn't actually Richard's son, but that didn't matter to either of them. Richard had as much a right to see Jason as Superman did. Lois hoped that she would have a few solid housing options lined up before Richard returned on Monday. 

"So, um, what exactly are you looking for?" Clark asked as they exited the building.

"Hm," Lois pondered. "You know, just something nice and simple. Two bedrooms, not too far away. Just show me where you looked, whatever ones you liked best."

Park West apartments were located about five blocks from _The Daily Planet _newsroom. It was the perfect location according to Lois. She would be near enough to work to get there easily, but far enough away to make her feel like she didn't completely live at the _Planet_. Not like she didn't practically live there anyway. Clark explained that they were spacious, newly renovated apartments with free parking and a doorman. As the name implied, there was a park just across the street, which would be perfect for Jason. Perusing a brochure from the office, Lois found out why Clark had turned them down. She practically choked when she saw the price. At $1750 a month, they were far too expensive for a reporter's salary.

Next to be crossed off the list were Woods Crossing and Metro Apartments. Woods Crossing was about as shady as it sounded, and Metro Apartments were about as metropolitan as the Kent farm. Lois was beginning to feel a lot like Goldilocks. The apartments were either too big or too small, too pedestrian or too exorbitant. Where was the one that was "just right?"

At this point in their quest they took a break to pick up Jason from school. Maybe Lois just needed to see the choices from another perspective. Jason would be living there, too, and nobody gave their honest opinion like a child did.

"This place smells funny." Jason held his nose as they entered the Chatom Square rental office. "Why are _you_ looking with us?" he asked Clark suspiciously.

He thought he detected a hint of resentment in Jason's tone, but Clark shook it off. "Well, uh, I just moved. I guess that sort of makes me an expert in apartment hunting," he replied.

After concluding that the apartments were at least affordable, they arranged for the landlord to show them one of the units.

Jason was clearly still not enjoying himself.

"Hey, Jason, why don't you go see which room you would want?" Clark suggested as the entered apartment C12. The funny smell was, thankfully, confined only to the rental office. The apartment itself was just large enough for Lois and Jason, had several tall windows and, to Lois' amusement, a small balcony. Jason checked with his mother, who affirmed that he could go in search of his bedrooms while the landlord, Sam, showed her and Clark the rest of the apartment.

"…and finally, the master bedroom." Sam had already shown them the decent-sized living room, combined kitchen and dining area, and the second bedroom, where Jason was currently laying on the floor examining the popcorn ceiling. "You can see it's a pretty good size, regular closet, no walk-in," Sam looked around conspiratorially,"but that door's got a lock and these interior walls ain't very thin. And with the second room all the way on the other side of the apartment…" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Clark and Lois.

Clark's face reddened and Lois let out a snort. "Oh, um, no…we aren't, uh, y-you know…" _Stammer or stutter? _Check.

"Alright, hey, whatever you say, pal," Sam allowed. "I don't know _nothin_."

"Well," Lois began, "I think I've seen enough for right now. If I'm interested I'll let you know."

Once safely out on the sidewalk Lois continued. "Was that guy _completely _creepy or am I just hallucinating? Please tell me there's something else on your list." She groaned in frustration, "That place was almost good!"

"Well, uh, yeah. S-sorry about that place. There's just one more…Oh, wait!" he blurted out. "I-uh…I forgot to put more money in the meter…b-be right back."

Clark had been wondering how long he would have until his second job interfered with his afternoon with Lois and Jason. Presently, an armored car was speeding west on an eastbound highway. Behind the wheel, a gun-toting assailant was busy shooting at the police cruisers in pursuit. While it was quite the affair for the police and the news choppers overhead, it took Superman mere minutes to block off the road, stop the truck, disarm the gunman, save a careening police car from smashing into the guardrail, and incapacitate the robber.

"Geez Smallville, you were only parked around the corner. Get lost?" Lois teased as Clark came back into view.

"Did you just say 'geez'?" Clark asked with a smile. "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

Lois smiled back. _You know, Clark is kind of cute when he's not stuttering…Whoa, you did _not_ just think that._

"So, uh, where to next?"

The aptly named Midtown Apartments were located on Clinton Street in midtown Metropolis.

"Well, I was saving this place for last. So, here we are." Clark presented the modest brick building to Lois. It was nice and simple, just as she had requested. Clark hesitated to show her this particular building because he thought it would be too plain for Lois' taste. He was also nervous because Midtown Apartments happened to be the residence of a certain Mr. Clark Kent and his alter ego.

"I mean, it's nothing special," Clark continued. "You might think it's kind of dull."

"Wow, after such shining review, I can't wait to see the inside. Is the landlord as terrifying as the last one?" she joked.

"Well, I've never had a problem with him. Oh, I, uh, live here," he revealed.

"Oh, great, can I see your apartment?" Lois never had a problem with being forward.

"Yeah," Jason piped up. "I have to go potty."

There was no arguing with that. Up they went to the third floor, apartment 3B. As Clark unlocked the door he tried to think of anything he might need to hide in his apartment that might tip off his identity to Lois. He pointed out the bathroom to Jason and ran to his room faster than Lois could see to move his old Superman suit from his closet to the trunk at the foot of his bed. He was, of course, wearing a new one under his clothes. The one he hid was the ripped one with the knife hole in the side. Even with ma Kent's sewing skills, you just can't patch up a hole in a super suit. He kept it as a reminder to himself that even he wasn't invulnerable. However, with Lois around, he hardly needed a reminder.

Lois looked around. The place was definitely simple. It was small, but not too small. It had a modest sized kitchen, which was just enough for Lois. Everyone knew she was no gourmet chef. There were hardwood floors in the living room and breakfast nook. Even with it's size Clark had space for a couch, chair, side table and coffee table in the living room. Though it wasn't expertly decorated, seeing an apartment with furniture made it much easier for Lois to picture herself living there. She noted the fire escape with a grin. It would be easy for Superman to slip in and out through the fire escape. Of course, she didn't know that that's exactly what Clark used it for.

"I kind of like it Smallville. Of course, I'd need to see one with two bedrooms, but I think it has potential." Lois nodded, "Yeah, it's definitely the best out of the five."

After getting the "grand tour" Lois decided that it was probably time to return to Riverside Drive. Jason hadn't been home since school ended and it was getting close to dinnertime anyway.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lois said as she hailed a cab outside of Clark's building. Ever the gentleman, he had walked her outside. "Thanks again, if I had to search through all the apartments in Metropolis on my own I think I'd scream."

"No problem, Lois. I-if you want to look again sometime, uh, I'm always here."

* * *

Five million dollars didn't buy as much as it used to, Luthor mused as another one of his divers resurfaced. 

"_Well?_" he asked impatiently.

"Sorry boss, nothing yet." The three divers had been searching for days using a handheld sonar device called a LIMIS. It allowed them to see ten feet ahead of them in zero visibility. Thus far it hadn't detected anything of interest. And by "anything of interest" I mean, of course, the crystals. The boat's sonar hadn't had any luck either. The problem with the size of Luthor's old man-made continent was that it happened to be, well, huge. Once Superman sent it into outer space Luthor was left with a lot of empty ocean to search. Well, a lot of empty ocean to _supervise_ while his sycophants searched.

Withdrawing from a foreign bank account instead of popping into Metropolis Federal for a few million dollars had led the authorities astray, just as Luthor wanted. They couldn't be sure exactly where to search for him. Lex got a certain joy out of hearing the scare he caused the British prime minister. No, he wasn't interested in Europe. He was interested in Costa del Lex, Luthorville, Marina del Lex, and all of the other cities and towns he would name after himself once he got the crystals back.

Kitty, in the meantime was back in Metropolis. It was her job to be the banker now that they were running low on funds. Kitty Kowalski strolling into the Metropolis bank would be much more inconspicuous than Lex Luthor doing the same. Everyone had already been tipped off to his return.

She tested the brakes on the car gingerly and jolted forward in her seat. Good. They worked. Kitty had been a bit apprehensive to drive anything supplied by Luthor ever since she served as the diversion for Lex's museum break-in.

Under normal circumstances Lex would have been more than happy to kick her to the curb for losing the crystals, but she _did_ get them rescued from that island. Even Lex Luthor surprised himself with a shred of decency every once in a while.

Thirty minutes and a few million dollars later, Kitty buckled herself back into her car.

_Maybe Lex wouldn't notice a few thousand less_, she thought. _I am in need of a new fur coat…_

* * *

Lois rolled her eyes at the memo. October was just about halfway over and that meant Halloween was right around the corner. She thought the idea of a costume party for a bunch of grown adults was a little juvenile. But, it was for charity, and Perry would no doubt want everyone to attend. It was good public relations. Sure, you could be a media giant, but you had to at least appear to have a heart, too. 

Now Lois Lane had one more thing on her to-do list. It was a short list, but everything on it was quite involved. She had decided upon Midtown Apartments after having a few more conversations with Clark. It was a reasonable distance from work and there was a park a few blocks away for Jason to play in. It was also inexpensive enough, well kept, and she had someone to share cab fare with on rainy days. So, "pack" and "move" were already on her list. Now "find babysitter" and "get costume" were on it also.

Sitting at his desk, Clark ran a scenario through his mind: showing up to the Halloween party dressed as Superman. Boy, that would really show _The Daily Planet_ staff what fine and observant journalists they were. They had sat and worked in the same room as Superman for ages, and all he hid behind was a drab suit, glasses and a stutter. He laughed at the thought. He would have to think of a "real" costume. The party, on October 29, was in less than three weeks.

In the days and weeks before Halloween, Clark split his time between work, saving the world, and moving Lois and Jason into their new apartment. He strained and groaned when moving furniture and Lois told him to be careful and not break his back. Clark thought maybe he should be an actor.

Lois and Jason ended up moving into apartment 5C. It was on the fifth floor and was a bit nicer and newer than Clark's apartment. He kept his living space about as drab as his wardrobe. Lois' place was entirely different. She wanted it to look lived in and inviting even before all the boxes were unpacked. Upon entering the apartment you would find yourself in the living room. Its sage colored walls, dark wood furniture and comfy couches practically beckoned to you. Just past the living room was the kitchen. Pots and pans hung on a rack over the stove and Jason's artwork already adorned the refrigerator. The three doors off the living room led to two bedrooms with a bathroom in between them.

Currently Jason was sitting on the blue rug in his room, arranging the toys on his shelves. Every once in a while he would get up to look out his window at the tiny people below. He liked being up high.

Clark had just brought in the last box from Lois' car.

"Phew! Last one," he said as he set it down with ease on the kitchen counter.

"Ugh, now I just have to unpack them. I was so thrilled yesterday when I had everything out, and now I go and bring in more boxes. I guess I didn't realize how much stuff I had…"

"Well, don't tire yourself out," he said. Clark would have offered to help unpack as well, but he knew someone who could probably get the job done faster. "Speaking of which, I'm pretty tired myself. Uh, I-I think I'm going to head downstairs. But i-if you want any more help, you know, just let me know."

"Sure, Clark," Lois replied. "And thanks. For everything. For showing me around, helping me move… Really, I couldn't have done all this without you."

Clark smiled. Lois was being genuinely nice to him. "My pleasure," he replied.

* * *

**A/N (again!):** Just wanted to say you guys are awesome and I love, love, love reviews! They are a GINORMOUS motivator. Sooooo, thanks! Especially on the last chapter…nicest reviews ever.  
. 


	9. Chapter 9: Outed

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is my laptop. I don't own Superman, Lois, Jimmy, Jason, Richard, Mr. White, or your mom.

**A/N:** Longest chapter yet! (And if you want to know how chapters are progressing, check my profile).

* * *

**Chapter 9: Outed**

About ten minutes after Clark left, Superman arrived. Lois was asleep sitting at the kitchen counter, using one of the many boxes as a pillow. Jason, however, was wide-awake. When he saw Superman at the fire escape he felt conflicted. He liked Superman. He was nice; he saved them from the boat. But he was also mad at him. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he felt like he should be. After all, nobody was allowed to be his daddy but Richard.

Jason approached the fire escape with a scowl. He crossed his arms and just looked up at Superman. Superman noted how much like Lois Jason was.

"Hello Jason. Can I come in?" he asked.

"_Hmph_!" said Jason.

That went well. Superman tapped on the glass, hoping Lois would wake up. He looked around, praying nobody outside would see him. Superman would look quite ridiculous standing out on a fire escape being denied entry by a five year old. He tapped again and Lois stirred. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and checked her watch. It was 7:15.

"Dinner! Crap… Jason, what do you want for – Superman?" she spied him out on the fire escape. "Jason why didn't you let him in?" Lois asked as she opened the window.

Jason ran into his room. "I think he's a little mad at me," Superman said as he entered.

"Hot dogs!" Jason yelled before he closed his door. "I want hot dogs for dinner!"

"Sorry…he's just…I'll talk to him," Lois said.

"Would you mind if I tried?" Superman asked.

"Sure," Lois began. "He's your son."

Superman's insides did a little dance when Lois said _he's your son_. "But first…it looks like you could use some help," he stated, gesturing to the boxes.

Lois let out a relieved sigh. "If one of your powers is super unpacking I would love to see it in action."

"Sure," he smiled. This was Clark's intention all along. Lois had enough stress lately. "Everything looks like it's labeled. You can make dinner for you and Jason, and I'll work on the unpacking."

"You sure know how to rescue a girl," Lois flirted.

"I try," he replied with a nod.

Then, Superman got to work. Every once in a while a blur and a breeze would pass by Lois and, by the time she got the water to boil on the stove, the rest of the boxes were flattened and in a pile in the living room.

"I think that about does it. Oh, wait," he disappeared. "There." He was back. "Recycled the boxes."

Lois smiled and approached him. "_And _you recycle? Saving the world one tree at a time, huh?"

"Something like that," he replied as his hands encircled her waist.

Here he was with the woman he loved most in the whole world and she was flirting with him. It would have been perfect. However, he had spent so much time in the past trying to push her away, thinking it was the right thing to do, that now, being able to do the opposite just felt strange. And there was the fact that Jason was still mad at him.

"Well, I should go see Jason now," he said. It wasn't the sentence he had expected to leave his lips.

"Yeah…" Lois replied. It wasn't the sentence she expected him to say either.

Superman knocked on Jason's bedroom door apprehensively.

"Is it time for dinner?" Jason asked without looking up.

"Not quite yet," Superman replied as he entered.

"Oh," Jason looked up. "_You._"

"Yes, me." Superman looked around the room. There were no drawings of Superman tacked on the bulletin board as there had been in his old room. "I know you're mad at me, Jason," Superman said as he sat down on the floor next to him.

"You do?" Jason sounded somewhat embarrassed. It was fine to be mad at someone, but you didn't really want them to call you on it.

Superman nodded. "And I wanted you to know I don't want to replace Richard. I just want a chance to get to know you better. You are a great kid, and I'm so proud of you." Jason was starting to smile. "And I know you can do things other kids can't."

Jason looked down, ashamed. He knew he hurt someone on that boat.

Superman continued. "But there were things I could do when I was little, too. I picked up my parent's car when I was barely three years old."

"Really?" Jason asked, looking up at him.

"Really," Superman affirmed. "And when I was older, I accidentally threw a tractor over my head and broke it."

"Why?" Jason asked, puzzled. He was Superman. He didn't _accidentally_ do anything. He always knew what he was doing.

"Well, I was the first person like me here. I had to learn how to control my abilities all on my own. That's the difference between you and I. I didn't have anyone to teach me. You have me." Jason pondered this for a moment. "Now, I know you love Richard, and he loves you too. And I know it's confusing hearing that I'm your father. So, if you want, for now we can just be friends. I'll help you with your powers and if you decide it's okay, I can be your father, too. How does that sound?" He waited for an answer.

"Do I really have _powers_?"

"Yes," Superman nodded. "And you'll probably get more as time goes on."

"I don't wanna throw things on accident…" Jason remembered the piano.

"I can help you there," Superman reassured.

"Okay," Jason said simply.

"Okay?" He wanted to be sure he heard correctly.

"Yeah."

"Good," Superman ruffled Jason's hair. "And I think your dinner is ready." Superman lowered his voice, "Your mother is right behind the door."

Lois straightened up and hurried back to the kitchen. Darn Superman and his intensified hearing. She tried to act guiltless as she called, "Jason, dinner!"

The two boys made their way out of the room. Both were looking much more cheerful than before they went in.

"So, everything worked out?" Lois asked innocently.

Superman eyed her knowingly. "Yes, thank you."

"Can Superman stay for dinner?" Jason asked.

Lois looked to Superman. "Would you like to stay? I mean, feel free to fly off if you need to…"

"I think I can spare some time for two of my favorite people," he grinned.

Inside, Clark was thrilled. Not only did he get to spend more time with Lois and Jason, but since paying that hospital bill Clark hadn't been buying groceries. He was quite hungry. Leading a double life was expensive.

After dinner Superman was both full and guilty. He was ecstatic that he was spending time with his family, but he felt irresponsible for neglecting the rest of the world. On days and nights when he wasn't pulled out of his everyday life by the sounds of alarms and gunshots he would fly up to space, close his eyes and shut out everything but the sounds. Sounds of people, cars, radios, animals…it would all make its way to his ears. There, he would sort through the endless torrent of noises until he found one that signaled for help. That is what he should be doing right now, he thought. He excused himself for the night, giving Lois a kiss on the cheek, and made his way to the fire escape. To his surprise, Jason followed him.

"Wait!" he called. "I have a question." Jason motioned for Superman to duck down so he could whisper in his ear. Superman complied. "Why don't you wear your glasses when you're in your costume?" he asked.

Clark froze. "Uh, w-we'll be just a minute, Lois," he said as he escorted Jason out onto the fire escape and shut the window behind him. He noted that now was not the best time to stutter like Clark Kent.

He bent down so he was at Jason's level. "What do you mean, glasses?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Your _glasses_," Jason was sounding exasperated. "You wear them to work but you don't wear them when you're Superman. Don't you need them when you're in your costume?"

Clark realized he had been right about Jason. He _was_ more observant than Metropolis' greatest journalists. _What to do, what to do?_ he thought. "Uh, Jason I-I think you're confused." _Stop stammering!_ He cleared his throat, "I don't wear glasses."

Jason sighed, "Sure you do."

Clark realized he wasn't getting out of this one. "Just who do you think I am?" He waited with bated breath.

"You're Clark." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Oh boy.

The wheels in his head began turning. "_If_ I was, you would know it has to be a secret right? I keep who I am a secret to keep other people safe. This is very important." He hadn't told him he was right, but he hadn't told him he was wrong, either.

"Yeah, just like how I can't tell people you're my…" he paused, "my daddy."

Clark felt like his heart would burst with happiness. His son had called him "daddy." Lying to him now felt completely wrong.

After a contemplative pause, he went on, "Okay then. We've got a deal. This is a secret from everyone, even your mommy. If she finds out I want her to find out from me, ok?"

"Okay." Jason started to go back inside and then stopped. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Clark in a hug and whispered, "I think you need a better disguise" into his ear.

* * *

Superman had fully been intending to go up to space and listen for cries for help. Now, he was headed straight for the Kent farm. Sure, he made a few stops along the way **— **there was a convenience store robbery and a near drowning **— **but no matter how super you were, sometimes you just needed your mother. 

"Don't tell me, you put another hole in that suit of yours," Martha Kent scolded as her son walked into the living room. "Do you think I can just pop into the fabric store for some of – What is it?" she asked when she saw the look on his face.

"He knows. Jason knows Clark and Superman are one in the same."

"Leave it to a child to see what's right in front of their nose," Martha said. "Well, I'm not surprised," she continued. "It's about time _somebody_ figured out who you were behind those glasses."

"What?" Clark was baffled. "You mean you're not worried? I mean, I don't want him to get hurt. You don't really give a five year old a secret like this. Now he's got two. And what about Lois? If he tells her, she's gonna _kill _me."

"Oh, Clark, she found out before," Martha waved it off.

Clark couldn't believe how casually ma Kent was taking this. "Yeah, and _that _turned out great."

"Well, it got you Jason, didn't it?"

Clark blushed, "_Ma…_"

"All I'm saying is that it's only a matter of time before she figures it out again. You just might want to let her know before Jason lets it slip. You're right. It _is_ a big secret for a five year old."

"You think I should _tell her_?" he asked incredulously. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Well, what's the problem?" she asked.

"Gee, to start with, the last time she found out Luthor used her as bait -"

Martha interrupted. "Yes, and just a few months ago she and Jason were locked up on his yacht, and that didn't have anything to do with you. But, they turned out fine. From what I know about Lois Lane, she can get into trouble without you. It's a good thing you _were_ there to help though."

Clark let out a deep breath. "I just don't want anything to happen to them…" His desire to be close to Lois and Jason was conflicting with his desire to keep them safe. He thought if they weren't connected to Superman, their chances of being hurt were greatly reduced.

"Clark," she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "not everything that happens to them is your fault. You can't be afraid to live just because things might not turn out how you want them. Don't you think she deserves to know? You're her son's father, and she doesn't even know who you are."

Clark nodded. "I just…I have to think."

* * *

Lois did a little twirl in front of her mirror. She and Clark would be leaving for the Halloween charity in less than fifteen minutes. They decided to share a cab on the chance that there would be cocktails at the party and they wouldn't want to drive home. Looking at herself in the mirror, Lois prayed there would be cocktails. And lots. Her gown was a glittery golden yellow, accented by small pink rosettes. It hung off the shoulders and was made complete by a pair of elbow-high satin gloves. "I look ridiculous," she told her reflection. 

"Mommy, you look like a princess!" Jason gasped as he entered her room.

"Thanks, sweetie," she said as she turned. "I'm supposed to be from Beauty and the Beast."

"What's Clark going as? I bet he has a lot of costumes."

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll see when he gets here." Just then, the doorbell rang. "Speaking of which…" Lois went to answer the door.

She opened the door and there stood Clark, clad in blue from head to toe.

"Ah, doctor Kent, I see." He wore blue doctor's scrubs, blue shoe covers and had a stethoscope around his neck.

"And you must be a princess."

"Ugh, yeah, it was either this, a French maid, or a naughty nurse."

Clark was momentarily distracted by the thought of Lois Lane in a French maid's outfit.

"Hello? Are you listening?" Lois snapped her fingers in front of his face. "I mean, since when is Halloween synonymous with debauchery? Did I miss the memo? So, instead, I get to look like a glitter factory exploded."

Clark laughed. "Lois, you look great."

"Well, thanks. I just hope I'm not the only one there who could be mistaken for a disco ball." Turning to Jason, she continued. "Alright, you ready to go get Ms. Janey?"

Ms. Jane Fitzgerald was the very nice and quite lonely old widow who lived in the apartment next to theirs. She had watched Jason once before, when Lois got a lead on a story and she just had to go for it. The woman treated Jason like a long lost grandson, baking him cookies and making him grilled cheese sandwiches while he watched cartoons. It almost made Jason wish his mother would go out more often.

"I shouldn't be much later than midnight," she told Ms. Fitzgerald. "My cell number and the number of the museum are on the counter. Oh, and he's already had his eye drops, albuterol and poly-vi-flor. He's got his inhaler but there's a refill in the drawer by the phone. Oh, and the number of his doctor is on the counter, too. So, yeah, I think that's about it." Lois always got a little hyper when leaving Jason with a sitter.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, deary," Ms. Fitzgerald smiled.

"Be good, Jason, go to bed on time," Lois reminded.

"Bye, Jason," Clark waved and Jason mimed that his lips were zipped.

"Ok, you kids have fun. But not _too_ much fun," she winked at Clark.

"Oh, uh, we're…" Lois pushed him into the hallway and shut the apartment door.

"Ah, she's old. Let her think what she wants."

After a ten minute cab ride they arrived at the Metropolis Historical Museum. All the money raised that evening would go to a local children's charity. The lobby of the museum was decorated with fake cobwebs and plastic spiders. The popular King Tut exhibit was even kept open especially for the partygoers. The band played scary favorites like "The Monster Mash" along with the more classical fare. In the center of the atrium was a long table covered with hors d'oeuvres, drinks, and even a chocolate fountain. This is what caught Clark's attention. He was still desperate for food. Only his hunger could tear him away from Lois Lane's side.

"Oh, there's Jimmy and the others," Clark pointed them out. They were standing in the shadow of a large dinosaur skeleton. "I think I'm going to go get some food. Do you want anything?"

"Not quite yet," Lois replied. I'm going to go say hi to everyone. I'll be right over there," she pointed.

When Lois approached and saw what everyone else was wearing she felt slightly less absurd. Jimmy was dressed as a cowboy and Richard was masquerading as a police officer. Add a biker and a construction worker and they were halfway to being the new Village People. The chief sported a larger than life polka dotted bowtie and a red foam nose.

"Not a word, Lois," he warned.

"I wasn't going to say a thing," she laughed. "I can't really talk, I look like the goose's golden egg."

"I think you look terrific," Richard said.

"Oh…thanks. So, how have you been? I haven't seen you at work much."

"Good, good. Busy. Um, you?"

"Good," Lois nodded. "Jason and I are settled in now, thanks to Clark. He's quite the moving crew."

Just then, Jimmy spoke up. "Say, where is Clark anyway?"

* * *

Clark had stepped outside for a moment, convincing himself that quickly flying some food back home didn't qualify as stealing. He looked around for a place to change out of his doctor costume and into his Superman gear. Nothing nearby. He'd have to walk around the block for some cover. Balancing his plate of finger sandwiches and cup of cocktail wieners, he made his way down the sidewalk. 

Just as he was about to round the corner he heard it. The screeching tires, the gasp of the crowd and the unmistakable _thud_ of a body being hit by a car. The car's engine roared as it was thrown into reverse and then sped off again, past the gathering assembly of people.

"Oh my god!"… "He just drove off."… "Someone help!"

"_Is anyone a doctor?_"

Then, he was spotted. Clark was caught like a deer in the headlights. It was still two days before Halloween so his doctor getup wasn't obviously a costume. And, there was nowhere to run and change into Superman.

"Uh, I'm a doctor," he called. Clark approached the scene, trying to keep his run down to a human speed. "Everybody back up, please, give him some room. Now, don't try to move," he instructed the man. He was an innocent pedestrian, no more than 25, who had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The car had run a red light, hoping it would stay yellow just a bit longer. It hadn't.

"Someone call 911," he instructed. Clark x-rayed the pedestrian. His leg was broken but that was the worst of it. Other than that and some minor cuts and bruises, he would be fine. Clark pulled at the hole in the knee of the man's jeans and ripped it open the rest of the way. He did his best doctor impersonation, looking over the leg and cleaning some of the cuts with a bystander's bottle of Evian and the napkins he had shoved in his pocket. "It looks like you've got an oblique fracture. How are you feeling?"

"I just got hit by a car, doc, not so good," the man answered through gritted teeth.

"Well, it looks like you're going to be just fine. Just stay still and I'll get this leg wrapped up for you." Clark looked around. If he was going to make a splint he would need something rigid, but in the middle of the city there weren't often sticks or boards lying around. If he were Superman he'd just rip something apart to make a splint. But tonight, he was doctor Kent. He had no super strength. "Uh, does anyone have a newspaper?"

Clark collected a few newspapers from the crowd and rolled them up. They were firm enough like this. Then he fastened them to the broken leg with a belt and a necktie. The Boy Scouts would have been proud.

As the ambulance approached Clark gave his parting words. "Well, you're in good hands now. He's got an oblique fracture of his left tibia," he called to the EMT before slipping away into the night.

* * *

Back inside he found Lois with the rest of _The Daily Planet_ gang. He was still hungry; his cocktail wieners were left abandoned on the sidewalk. 

"Mr. Kent! There you are!" Jimmy squealed.

"Uh, yep, I'm here."

"How is the food?" Lois asked.

"Oh, p-pretty good," Clark said as he adjusted his glasses. "Uh, I think I'll have some more in a bit."

The group from _The Daily Planet_ chatted for a bit longer and, despite Lois' initial discomfort, she loosened up as the evening wore on. The three raspberry cheesecake martinis she had helped some.

Clark tried hard to keep the silly grin off his face as he danced with Lois. She would most certainly dance with Superman, but Clark Kent? Not likely. However, she did seem to be warming up to him, even when she _wasn't_ slightly intoxicated.

Initially, she had started spending more time with him because she knew he would help her find an apartment. She also liked being around someone who made her feel like she wasn't a total loser. It was no secret that Clark had a crush on her. And, as any girl will tell you, it doesn't matter _who_ has a crush on you, just as long as _someone _does. It gives the confidence a little boost.

After a while, though, she saw him more as a true friend than just "a guy from work" as she had once described him to Superman. He was genuine, kind, and always willing to help. He even babysat for Jason every once in a while. Clark was just an all-around good guy and Lois realized he deserved more credit than she gave him. Sure he was a klutz, but he never let her down.

"Ouch."

"Whoops," Lois hiccupped.

"You know, maybe we should sit down. _I'm_ supposed to be the one stepping on _your_ toes," Clark said.

"I'm Clark, fine," she said.

"You're fine, huh?" Clark asked as he took her hands and directed her to the table they had been sitting at.

She reached for her plate and Clark watched as she took a bite of a chocolate covered strawberry. Of course, she had to pick the sexiest food at the table. Clark tore his eyes away from her mouth.

"Uh, i-it's getting late, don't you think? Maybe we should head back."

Lois checked the wall clock. It was 11:48. "Oh, I should get home. You can stay if you want."

"Oh, I think I've had enough fun for one night. Anyway, I want to make sure you get back alright."

"Clark…so chilver…chiva…chivalrous."

"Wow, Lois. Only three martinis? Are you sure?" Clark laughed.

"Oh, shush." She smacked him in the arm. "Get me out of here. I look like a bridesmaid."

"Lois, you look perfect."

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews, please! 


	10. Chapter 10: Trick or Treat

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Trick or Treat**

"If I knew you were so inept at driving I would have sent Kitty to get the takeout." Lex eyed one of his thugs, Ralph, angrily. "And we all know how well _she_ handles herself behind the wheel."

Kitty spoke up in indignation. "If you recall correctly, Lex, the only time I had trouble driving was when _you_ decided to work on the brakes. Honestly," she looked to Ralph with disgust, "who runs over a pedestrian?"

Lex turned back to Ralph. "Does the word 'covert' mean anything to you?" Lex paused. "No, of course not. In lieu of loaning you a dictionary, let me explain. Nobody is supposed to know we're here. _Running over people_ undoubtedly attracts attention. See, I don't really need the authorities linking an oaf like you back to me. You left witnesses, and if any of them has a brain and an ink pen, chances are they've got your license plate number." He punctuated each word with a pause, "Get rid of that car."

* * *

On the way back to Lois' apartment, Clark insisted they stop for coffee at 7-11. It might not have be as satisfying as The Coffee Bean or Starbucks, but it had the ability to nudge Lois out of her martini-induced haze and invite her slowly back into caffeinated reality. 

"This tastes…like mud," she grimaced.

"It'll do you good." Clark assured. "See?" he took a sip from her cup, swallowing the bitter liquid with considerable effort. "Not so bad."

"I can't believe I am out in public dressed like this." She frowned and took another swig of coffee. "At least you look like an actual doctor. I just look like one of your mental patients who thinks she's prom queen. Can we get going now?"

Clark laughed. "Yeah, you're starting to sound like your old self again. You're drinking that whole thing, by the way."

They arrived at Lois' door at around 12:30. Ms. Fitzgerald, who had put the chain on, opened the door when Lois knocked and ushered both Lois and Clark into the apartment. Apparently she was still under the impression that they were dating.

The redness in Lois' eyes and the coffee cup in her hand tipped off the old woman as to how the night had gone.

"Didn't listen when I said not to have too much fun, hmm?" she smiled. She seemed to get a great deal of happiness living vicariously through others, even if what she imagined to happen wasn't the whole truth. For Ms. Fitzgerald, the days of staying out until midnight dancing and drinking were long over. She'd take whatever she could get.

"Oh, it was more fun than I expected it to be, and I think it raised a lot of money. How was Jason?" Lois asked.

As was to be anticipated, Jason showed exemplary behavior that night. So would anyone who was baked for and catered to for hours. He was now tucked cozily into bed, his blankie and footie pajamas keeping him warm.

And bed was exactly where Lois Lane needed to be. She might have miscounted the number of martinis she had. She also had work to look forward to the next day.

Lois paid Ms. Fitzgerald, checked on Jason and promptly tripped over the rug. Luckily Clark was able to catch her before she ended up splayed out spectacularly on the living room floor.

"Uhh, here," he said as he put an arm around her and led her to her room. He set her alarm clock for her before speaking. "Uh, thanks for asking me to come with you. It was, um, well, I won't forget it." He smiled his crooked smile as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks, Clark. Sorry I, um, well whatever. I'm kind of tipsy. So, sorry?" If Lois Lane was up-front regularly, it was nothing compared to how she was addled by alcohol.

Clark laughed. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind taking care of you." He realized he was accidentally slipping into Superman mode. "B-but you probably want to sleep. Uh, s-see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and thanks for a great night, Clark," Lois said as she hugged him goodbye. "Next time I won't step on your toes."

_Next time? _Clark thought hopefully.

* * *

"Seriously, people, I just don't understand how a man can nearly get flattened by a hit and run 40 feet away from half the staff and _nobody_ gets the scoop." Perry looked around the conference room table where the _Daily Planet _staff anxiously stood. They were waiting for the lecture on how 'a reporter never rests' or how 'you've always got to be looking for the story.' "Now, I'm not going to chew you out because I missed it too," he continued. Perry knew when not to lecture. 

However, Perry also knew when _to_ lecture.

"Just remember…you're reporters. Just because you're not on assignment doesn't mean you're not working. You're _always_ working; a reporter never rests! You're _always_ looking for the story. All right, that's enough. Back to work," he dismissed the staff.

"Lois! Clark!" he called. "I want you two to see if anyone has figured out who that lunatic was. Find some witnesses. And find that doctor. It'll make for a nice feature story if we've got a personal slant."

"Sure thing, Chief," said Clark.

"I didn't know _anything_ about that hit and run," Lois confessed as they left the conference room. She seemed to be fully recovered from last night's event. "It happened just a few minutes after we got to the museum. If only we'd waited a _little _longer we would have seen the whole thing."

"Uh, yeah, too bad," Clark agreed.

Clark was somewhat anxious about finding witnesses considering any witness to the accident was probably a witness to his charade as a doctor as well. Nevertheless, he and Lois spent the rest of the day and half of the next tracking down eyewitnesses and knocking on the doors of residents across the street from the museum. Clark spent a lot of the time looking to the ground or intently taking notes without making eye contact. He let Lois do most of the talking. She liked to be in charge.

Aside from neighbors and eyewitnesses, they also spoke with the officer who took the police report. Apparently a car with a smashed front fender had just turned up in a junkyard outside of town. It matched the description of the car involved in the hit and run.

"We ran the prints found in the car, just a couple of petty criminals," the police officer told them. "Here, let me show you what came up." Officer Getty opened the folder on his desk to reveal mug shots and criminal records for a certain Ralph Robinson, previously booked for assault and battery, theft and DUI; and a Ms. Katherine Kowalski, charged a few years ago for using a stolen credit card. No other usable prints were found. "We figure one of them got spooked about going to jail and ditched the car in the junkyard assuming nobody would notice an extra heap."

Lois recognized Kitty's photograph at once. "No clue as to where they are? Who they're with?" she asked.

"Not yet, but we just started on this thing. We have information that Ms. Kowalski may have ties to Lex Luthor. We'll let you know if we come up with anything more. But, uh, you didn't hear this from me."

"Of course not. Well, thank you." Lois grabbed Clark's sleeve and pulled him out of the office. "That lady, that Katherine Kowalski, she _is_ close with Lex Luthor, I'm positive," she informed him.

Clark nodded. "I know, I recognized her too, I…I think I've seen her picture before." Clark, of course, actually recognized her from elsewhere. He had saved her life in front of that same museum when Lex cut her brakes, and he also noticed her presence on Lex's manmade island.

"Aren't they supposed to be hiding out in Europe or something?" Lois went on. "If she is in Metropolis who is to say Luthor isn't, too? And who is this Ralph guy? Maybe Luthor's got a new band of followers to do his dirty work."

The prospect of Lex Luthor being so close to home made Lois uneasy. She reckoned he was alive and well when she read Richard's article. Lex Luthor had withdrawn millions of dollars from a London bank account. Now, she figured, he had probably done it to point the authorities in the wrong direction. Who would think he'd be dumb enough to be defeated in Metropolis and then come back weeks later and try to pull some stunt in the same city?

Lex Luthor had always had an affinity for oceanfront property; Europe would have been a great place to make an investment. However, Luthor was also one to persevere when things went badly. He wasn't one to give up. Normally an admirable quality in the average person, the ability to get back on the saddle was an unfortunate facet of Lex Luthor's character. He would want revenge on Superman once again. And what would become of Jason if Lex knew Superman was his father? Lois suddenly became very eager to pick up Jason from school. She also wanted to inform Superman that Lex might be close by, in case he didn't already know.

The afternoon couldn't come fast enough. Lois left work early, picked Jason up promptly at 3:15 and drove them straight home. She eyed the pedestrians nervously, trying to spot anyone suspicious. Tonight was Halloween so it would be difficult to pick out dubious characters in the crowd. She only hoped that Kitty Kowalski was long gone somewhere with Lex Luthor.

* * *

"Mommy, when is Superman coming?" Jason asked later that night as Lois helped him into his Halloween costume. 

"I don't know sweetie, he has a lot of important things to do. But he said he would come and visit so don't worry. I know he wants to see you in your costume. There," Lois declared as she buttoned his last button, "looks like you're ready."

Jason looked quite dapper for his age. He was dressed in black pants and a little shirt and coat. He had a bowtie on à la Jimmy Olsen and a black top hat. He also carried a black wand tipped in white and wore a red cummerbund. The crowning glory, however, was the black cloak lined with a shiny red fabric. He made quite the little magician.

"Yeah, and I've got a cape, too, just like him," Jason said as he swished around in costume.

"Uh huh, only I guess your mommy isn't as good a seamstress as his. _Your _cape came from a store."

"Oh. Well, that's okay. It's still fun." He swished around some more.

"Well, I'm glad you approve," Lois said with a grin. "Ok, no more spinning. Spinning plus candy probably isn't a good combination. And, you've got _two_ places to Trick-or-Treat today. First, the party in the park, then daddy is going to take you to get more candy on Riverside Drive before you stay there for the weekend. How lucky is that?"

Jason nodded in excitement. "Two Halloweens!" It was his favorite holiday next to Christmas.

Just then, a familiar tapping at the window caught Lois' attention.

Superman appeared at her fire escape at least once a week. He liked visiting Lois and Jason when he was passing by. He missed years of watching Jason grow up with Lois, and he wished he could make up for lost time. So, on his last visit, he promised to come see them for Halloween.

Lois opened the window.

"Superman! Look, I have a cape just like you," Jason announced proudly.

"Wow, look at that, I almost didn't recognize you," Superman said to Jason. "Hello Lois. No costume?" The image of the French maid's outfit appeared in his head once again.

"No, no. No costume for me," she shook her head. "I've had enough dressing up. There was a charity the other night," she explained. "I looked like I had an accident at a sequin factory."

"She was a princess," Jason supplied.

"Too bad I missed it," Superman smiled.

"She's still got the outfit." Jason was trying to be helpful.

"Ok, Jason, never mind about that," Lois said as Superman tried to keep a straight face. It was still fascinating to him how she could be completely comfortable with Clark but get flustered when it is suggested that she wear her Halloween costume in front of Superman.

"Are you coming with us?" Jason asked. "I'll share my candy with you," he persuaded.

"Well, I….hmm…" Superman paused in thought. Lois thought he looked adorable when he pondered.

Superman had been planning on an average visit. He'd stop by, see Jason's costume, talk with Lois, and be on his way. Now, as he recounted all the press coverage he had been getting lately, he thought he just might be able to afford a night out. Superman, he noted, was becoming somewhat of an icon. He had even seen a cheap looking Superman Halloween costume in the window of a costume shop downtown. No, he wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't the only "Superman" walking around that night.

"You know, that sounds like fun."

"Really?" Jason asked in excitement.

"_Really?_" Lois asked in disbelief.

"Well, if you mom doesn't mind," Superman said. Both he and Jason gave Lois their saddest puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, don't give me that look, you know I don't mind," Lois smirked. "Jason, why don't you go get your pumpkin pail and your flashlight." As Jason ran off to his room, Lois continued. "Won't people recognize you?" she asked.

"I'm sure they will, but I don't think I'll be the only 'Superman' out tonight."

"Ah," Lois grinned, "planning on winning the costume contest?"

"Now, Lois, that would be cheating," he said sincerely.

Lois laughed. He was always so serious at the wrong times.

"If it'll make you feel better, here," he said as he messed up his hair a bit, leaving his trademark curl in tact. His 'do looked like a cross between his Clark coif and his Superman look.

"You think a new hairdo is going to fool people?" she asked skeptically.

"Lois, you'd be surprised."

For a moment she wondered how he did disguise himself when he wasn't flying around being super. _Maybe he's blond. Maybe he wears his hair curly. Maybe he's got a bunch of wigs like Lex Luthor…_ Then she remembered there was a reason she sent Jason to his room. "Um, anyway, there's something else I wanted to tell you. I'm doing a story about a hit and run. I don't know if you know, but the police found a car the other day. It's got prints in it from a Ms. Katherine Kowalski. So, I'm worried – wondering, I'm _wondering_ –," she corrected, "if she's around maybe Lex Luthor might be too."

Superman nodded, knowingly. "I've wondered when he would show up again. I've been looking and listening for any sign of him. He's gotten quite good at hiding." He paused and read Lois' expression. "You're worried about Jason."

She nodded. "And about you."

"I'll be fine," he said as he wrapped his arms around Lois. "And Jason will be, too. I'll keep an eye out tonight. Don't worry about anything."

Lois nodded again as she held Superman close, letting the warmth from his body diffuse through her own. The world could be falling apart but if Superman said everything would be fine she couldn't help but trust him.

"Mommy? I have everything."

Lois jumped back out of Superman's arms. Her gut reaction was to feel uneasy showing affection for someone who wasn't Richard in front of Jason.

"Oh, ok sweetie. Let's get going."

The Halloween party in Siegel Park was a yearly event held especially for the children of Metropolis. If you lived in the downtown area there was not much door-to-door trick-or-treating to be done. Here there were booths set up all along the sidewalks with games, storytelling, a hay maze and, of course, tons of candy.

Superman knew he was being reckless heading out in public with Lois and Jason, but chances were Lex probably knew about Jason already. The piano incident would make it difficult to deny the boy had otherworldly strength. He would be safer with Superman nearby. As for his choice of Clark-esque hairstyle? Maybe Superman was really trying to look less like himself to fool the crowd. Or, maybe he was trying to look _more_ like himself because, in his heart, he wanted Lois to know both sides of him.

"Well, it looks like nobody suspects so far," Lois said as she looked around the crowd at the park. It felt strange to Lois, strolling through the park with Superman like it was nothing unusual. "Oh, look!" she pointed to a man desperately trying to fill out his Superman costume. "I guess you were right, you're not the only Superman out tonight." She paused and looked between the two of them. "The suit looks much better on you though."

"Thank you. It's a shame I didn't get to see you in your costume," he said darkly.

The butterflies that had been hibernating somewhere in the region of Lois' stomach fluttered into motion. If she thought Superman was adorable when he pondered, it was nothing compared to when he was all salacious and suave and flirty.

"Jason, don't run off!" she called. He had headed straight for the first table of candy. "Come back here," she said as he approached, looking rather sad he was still without his sweets. "Hold onto my hand, there's a lot of people here." Surprisingly, Jason situated himself in between Superman and Lois taking one of their hands into each of his.

Darkness had nearly fallen by the time the three of them completed their rounds at the candy tables. Jason was weighed down considerably by the fullness of his candy bucket so he turned it over to Superman while they hit the rest of the booths. Next up was face painting.

The face painter was dressed like a clown. He had on big floppy shoes and a curly rainbow wig. Jason thought he and the painter could probably be in an act together someday. Jason skimmed the sheet of paintings the clown could do. There was a unicorn — _Yuck,_ he thought — a rainbow, a flower… This was getting ridiculous.

"I want _that,_" he said.

"What?"

"_That_" Jason pointed. The clown followed Jason's gesture and ended up staring straight at a bright red "S" backed with yellow and blue. Jason had been pointing to the "S" shield on Superman's suit.

"Oh," the clown laughed. "Sure, I can do that." He dipped his brush into the yellow paint. "That's a pretty nice costume you've got there," he addressed Superman. "Rental?"

"Oh, no, it's not a rental."

"Hm. So where'd you get it?"

Lois watched the exchange with great amusement.

"Well, it's…" he was drawing a blank. _Just think of a store…any store!_

"I made it for him," Lois supplied. "Yep, I'm quite the seamstress. I sew. Like, all the time. Yeah."

"Right. She made it." Superman looked to Lois. "Nice job," he complimented as he smoothed out his cape.

The clown nodded as he began to add the red to Jason's cheek. "So, we've got a master magician, Superman…and what is mom dressed as?"

"Oh, I'm dressed as Lois Lane."

Superman laughed. "She's always writing about him," he said. "We think she needs a hobby."

Now it was Lois' turn to laugh. Thankfully Jason's artwork was now complete and they could be on their way before things got any more ridiculous.

The next stop was the hay maze. It was considerably easier than it should have been considering every time they got lost Jason asked Superman to look through the stacks and find correct turn. Superman wondered how long it would be before Jason would start seeing through things himself.

Finally, at 7:30 it was time for the scary storytelling. There was a small platform set up for the storyteller and kids and parents gathered around on the grass, ready to listen. Superman sat down first and Lois found it amusing seeing Superman sitting cross-legged on the grass with messy hair and a pumpkin bucket full of candy. Jason took a seat on his lap and Lois, thrilled to see her son so comfortable with his father, sat down on his left. He draped his cape around her when he saw her shiver in the cold October air. She scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her arm up and down, keeping the goose bumps at bay. She remembered that he was always warmer than a normal person. Lois closed her eyes, not paying attention to the story and wished that time would stop. Could tonight be any more perfect?

Suddenly, Superman's hand stopped its trail up her arm and Lois felt him tense up. She looked up at him in concern. He had his head slightly turned to one side and his brow was furrowed in concentration. She could tell he was listening intently to something only he could hear.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I-" he paused, listening. It was definitely a scream. "I think I have to go."

"So go," Lois said. She couldn't figure out why he wasn't already airborne.

Superman looked around at all the people. His cover would be blown.

"_Go,_" she insisted.

He wasn't one to argue with Lois Lane. He picked Jason up off his lap and set him on Lois'. The disturbance in the crowd drew some people's attention but there was nothing he could do. Someone was in trouble and he had to do something about it. Superman looked around once more judging the direction his flight should take. He pointed his fists in the air and the woman behind him let out a snicker. _A grown man pretending he can fly…_ With a backwards glance at her, Superman's feet left the ground as he took to the sky.

The woman stopped laughing. The crowd stopped listening. The storyteller stopped storytelling. The clown stopped painting.

"Bye!" Jason called.

Lois noticed a few hundred pairs of eyes on her. Yep. It was definitely time to go. She stood up and took Jason's hand. Next stop, Riverside Drive.

They had neared the end of the park when Lois felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around only to find herself face-to-face with Mr. Clown.

"_You _made that costume?" he asked.

* * *

Lois had dropped Jason off for his second round of Trick-or-Treating at Richard's house about fifteen minutes ago. She was getting used to the quiet in the apartment on weekends when he was away. It didn't mean she liked it though. That is why she was relieved when the familiar tapping was heard at her window once more. 

"Hi," she said as she welcomed Superman inside. "How did it go?"

"Oh, it turned out fine." He shook his head as they headed to the living room. "I just don't understand people sometimes. I'm sorry I had to go, I was having a great time."

"Me too. But you had to go."

Superman looked around the apartment. "Is Jason already gone?"

"Yeah, I'm picking him up after school Monday."

Superman frowned. "I didn't get to say goodbye. I just took off."

"He's smart, he understands. Anyway, I think he's really warming up to you," Lois smiled. "Holding your hand, sitting on you lap and, of course, that wonderful face painting. It was nice today," she paused, "I've missed you."

"I'm right here now," he took her hand in his.

"I know…I just never know how long it will be until you have to fly away. I know you have to, but it still makes me anxious. It's hard to relax when you're just anticipating the end, you know? But today made up for it. It was so normal; I felt like we had all the time in the world. Nobody knew who you were; we just got to be together, all three of us. For a few hours it was like you were just a guy. Grounded and mine. It was nice. I wish we had more days like this."

"So do I," he said as he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I'm grounded now," he continued. "And, Lois, I've always been yours. I don't know if you can even fathom how much I love you."

Lois closed her eyes and let the words replay in her mind. He had finally said it. Lois had noticed that he hadn't reciprocated the avowal all those weeks ago when she confessed she was still in love with him. He had certainly kissed her in response, but hearing those words made it certain. She opened her eyes when she felt him brush a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Can I…kiss you?" he asked innocently.

Lois wanted nothing more than for him to kiss her, but she also wanted to make him pay a little for making her wait so long to hear those three words.

"You didn't ask last time," she chided.

"Last time I couldn't help myself," he admitted.

She pulled him closer to her. "And you can help yourself this time?"

He felt every inch of her pressed against him. His breath was hot on her neck when he next spoke. "Uh, not really."

"Good," she smiled devilishly as her hand snaked up his back and she looked him in the eyes. "Then kiss me."

He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luthor's search had turned skyward. No useful pieces of his new continent were found on the bottom of the ocean floor. None of the rock fragments they found contained any of the leftover crystals or Kryptonite. Luthor had hoped that _something_ would be found, as the alternative search location was much more vast. The crystals, he knew now, were complete somewhere. The only problem was, that somewhere happened to be all of outer space. It was time for plan B. 

"The boy…"

* * *

**A/N: **Reveiws, pleeeease. I love them as much as Jason loves Halloween. 


	11. Chapter 11: Revenge

**Disclaimer:** half of everything I love belongs to Warner Bros. and DC Comics. Ain't it a shame?

**A/N:** rent Superman II if you haven't seen it. I don't know how you got past the first few chapters without it. If you haven't seen it...I'm about to confuse you...

* * *

**Chapter 11: Revenge**

After a full night of Trick or Treating, Jason Lane lay awake in bed. He stared up at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling and imagined he was out camping under the real stars somewhere. Jason had never been camping before. He had too many allergies. Lately though, he hadn't been needing his inhaler as much and his doctor had cut down on his poly-vi-flor. He wondered, if things kept on like this, if he might be able to sleep under the stars someday. Just he and his mother and Richard and Superman, all in sleeping bags, around a fire cooking s'mores on sticks they had found on the ground. The light on his smoke detector flashed from green to red and back again, distracting him from his mini-universe. That light was Krypton: a red dot in his universe that quickly disappeared.

As he lay there, he remembered when his mom dropped him off earlier that night. She took Richard into the kitchen and whispered something to him. "Keep an eye out" and "Lex Luthor" were some of the things he heard. Jason held his dad's hand the whole time they were Trick or Treating. Thinking about Lex Luthor made him nervous. Jason didn't ever want to see him again.

"You think he's here?" Richard had asked. "In Metropolis?"

"Well, we thought that tramp of his was with him — hopefully stuck on some raft in the middle of the ocean. But, apparently she's been in Metropolis. I mean…maybe the prints are old and we've got nothing to worry about." She paused and Richard met her gaze. He knew that dismissing the threat was not the answer. "Or we can just be extra careful."

Richard nodded. "We're not telling Jason. He's got enough on his plate and he's only five."

Lois didn't protest. She didn't want to place any worry on her son's shoulders. "No. So just keep an eye out, okay? I'm sure it's nothing," she tried convincing herself, "but it never hurts to be careful. Clark and I will figure out who was in that car, and when we find out it was some teenager on a joyride we can all relax."

"Yeah," Richard laughed uncertainly, "you're probably right."

* * *

Later on, in Lois' apartment, stressful conversations and worry were not on the agenda. 

Superman had finally acknowledged that he loved Lois, and all involved were pretty thrilled about the revelation.

"Then kiss me," Lois told him.

This kiss was different from their last, the only one Lois could remember. It had been spur of the moment, unbridled, and unexpected. This one she was ready for.

She watched as he closed his eyes slowly, dreamily. Their lips met briefly and he paused awkwardly, as if thinking of what to do next. Lois was reminded of Clark for a moment. She imagined he would probably bang noses or accidentally poke someone in the eye at this point. She shook the thought from her mind. She wanted to enjoy herself, not think about Clark Kent while she was making out with Superman. Sometimes Lois Lane wondered what was _wrong_ with her.

Superman seemed to have regained his composure, and the kiss that started out so gentle and cautious soon became bolder and more passionate. He had wanted to do this since he first laid eyes on her. A small sigh left Lois' lips as he pulled away. His hand found its way to the back of her neck and he tilted her head to the side. She hadn't been expecting this. He left a trail of kisses starting below her ear, where he felt her pulse pound beneath his lips, all the way down to where her shoulder met her neck. He nipped at the juncture for a moment before returning back to her mouth.

Lois felt like he had done this before. In fact, she was almost _certain_ he had done this before only she couldn't remember it. Her eyes fluttered closed once more and she opened her mouth to his, welcoming him to it. She drank in the delightful taste of him as they battled for control.

Superman held her close and Lois hadn't even realized they had been moving until Superman's back hit the wall in the living room with a resounding thud that shook the building to the foundation. She had effectively pinned Superman to the wall. One hand pressed against his chest, unconsciously outlining the S insignia, while the other found its way into his thick, dark hair. Superman could hear her labored breaths and her heart beating faster — or was that his own? Lois' hand felt its way down Superman's side to the small of his back and she pulled him tight against her. The suggestion of this indecorous contact was not lost on Superman. A groan buried deep within his throat made itself heard. It was a thrill to Lois that she could elicit a groan from the strongest man on earth. They stumbled their way to the couch and, for a moment, Lois was deliriously happy.

"Mmmm…I-I can't," Superman pulled away.

Lois opened her eyes. "What?" she asked, sure she had heard him wrong.

"I can't do this."

"I beg to differ," she leaned towards him once again.

"No," he leaned back, away from Lois' reach. "I mean…I _can't_."

Lois was silent for a moment, thinking. "So, did the _stork_ drop Jason off on my doorstep? I'm pretty sure you can."

"There are…things…you don't understand about that night," he tried to explain.

Lois let out a frustrated groan. "Then _tell me_."

He wanted to tell her. Tell her that he learned the only way to be with her was to give up his powers, but he promised himself he'd never give them up again. It was too dangerous. The world was too vulnerable without him. There had to be another way. "It's too complicated," he said finally.

"Like I don't know how to have a complicated life," she said sarcastically. "Whatever it is, I can take it." Superman was silent, so Lois continued. She was tired of not knowing the details of their relationship. "I don't have _any_ secrets from you. None. How many do you keep from me? Only your _whole life_. Don't you trust me?" She shook her head, "I don't even know your real name. All I know is that you love me, and I want that to be enough… But maybe you're right," she sighed. "We can't do this. Because how can I be with you if I don't even _know_ you? I don't even know you…" she repeated, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. "I want to understand you, but you won't let me. You just -"

Her speech was silenced by Superman's lips on hers. Lois didn't respond to the kiss; she couldn't. She was frozen where she sat. Disjointed images flashed through her mind giving her that dizzy, swimming feeling you have when you stand too quickly. First she saw the faces of Zod and Lex Luthor on either side of her. She would have shuddered if given the opportunity. Next she witnessed a glass-like fortress, with shimmering crystals reaching to the sky. She then caught a glimpse of Superman in regular clothes, standing before her. The image of Lara, Superman's birth mother, appeared next, followed by the sight of a crystal chamber bathed in red light. Lois watched as Superman entered the chamber and exited weaker, without his powers. He had given them up for her, so they could be together. It was, according to Lara, the only way. The final images that passed through her mind were of a bed draped in silver and of the man himself lying beside Lois, a silly satisfied grin plastered on his face.

Superman pulled away and Lois sat for a moment, wavering, before she opened her eyes and realized where she was once again. Superman looked to her questioningly, hoping that returning some of her memories would make her understand why he couldn't go any further.

"That was a pretty close call, just now," Lois said, her voice cold. "You almost let me see who you are. Wouldn't _that_ have been terrible."

"Lois, I -" He touched his hand to her cheek but she turned away angrily. "I'm sorry."

Lois crossed her arms in front of her and refused to meet his gaze. She was truly happy to have those memories back, it explained why Superman stopped, but what infuriated her was that those memories were from a time when she knew Superman's real identity. He gave her a choice few recollections back, but he intentionally cut them off before she could re-learn who he was. They sat for a moment in the deafening silence.

Superman was angry with himself for being too scared to tell Lois who he really was. He was afraid she wouldn't love him as much if she found out that he was just dorky, clumsy, spills-on-himself Clark Kent. She would be furious that they had worked together for years and he hadn't told her. Then he had Lex Luthor to worry about. But, apparently, the connection between himself and Lois Lane was obvious no matter what. Finally, there was the fact that the last time she figured out who he was, he gave up his powers and Zod nearly took over the whole planet. He couldn't let anything like that happen again.

Superman wondered, as he had many times before, if it would even be _possible_ for him to have a real relationship with someone. They would have to hide half of their involvement. You can't be with Clark Kent _and _Superman. Take Lois, for instance. The whole _Daily Planet_ staff knows she's in love with Superman, whether she likes it or not. What would they think if she started dating Clark Kent? She'd have to either pretend to blow off Superman or look like she's two-timing Clark! And seriously, if Lois Lane started dating Clark Kent _period,_ heads would turn and wonder what on earth Lois saw in him. The last thing Clark needed was a room full of reporters wondering what was so special about him, especially if Superman wasn't out of the picture. Sure, they've been slow in the past, but _someone_ on staff would be bound to figure it out. And, if that happened, it would spell trouble for all involved.

"Lois?"

She shook her head as if to say "don't talk to me right now."

Superman let out a sigh and stood to leave. A tug on his cape stopped him.

"Don't go," Lois said quietly, looking up at him from the couch. "I'm not angry."

He half-smiled at Lois, knowingly. "Yes you are."

"Well, still…just don't go."

As much as she was upset with him, she still wanted him there. Lois knew he had his reasons for not telling her who he was. She may not understand or agree with those reasons but, as long as he had them, she would just have to wait. Hopefully he would tell her when he was ready. How else would their relationship ever progress?

Superman complied, returning to his seat next to her. He turned to face her, wondering if she had more to say. Instead of speaking, however, Lois scooted closer to him, leaning her back against his chest. Superman took the cue and wrapped his cape around the two of them comfortably. This was typical Lois: torn between loving him and trying to stay angry with him. He didn't really blame her. She _did_ have a point. A whole life is a pretty big secret to keep from someone you love. He would have to work on Clark Kent tomorrow.

* * *

The Queen Anne certainly wasn't as large or as comfortable as The Gertrude, but it met Lex's needs well. It had allowed him to search the sea and it afforded him the mobility that was necessary to stay off of Superman's radar. His plot to rebuild his island had been put on hold indefinitely by his inability to find any of the rock crystals, but his revenge on Superman could still be had. 

Lex stood in the bridge of his new ship, smoking a cigar, with a map laid out in front of him. It was a map of Metropolis' school district zones. Lois' address was easy enough to find. Just a quick call to information garnered that priceless bit of information. Lex had learned quite a bit about Lois' family in the past few days.

Arden, one of Luthor's accomplices, was sent to observe how the Lane family operated. They would no doubt be on edge, wondering if Lex was just around the corner. Poor Ralph was put to work on the ship's computer, hacking into the school's network. After the hit and run, Lex no longer trusted him on land. And, though Kitty's prints were also found in the car involved in the hit and run, Lex decided to give her another chance. The press coverage on her had been minimal, focusing mainly on the possibility that Lex Luthor was back in town. And what he had planned needed a woman's touch.

"Kitty! Get in here!" Lex called between puffs of smoke.

"It's _Katherine_, for the hundredth time," she remarked as she entered. "What is it?"

"_Here_," he circled a point on the map with a yellow highlighter.

"That's real pretty Lex. What am I looking at?"

He rolled his eyes, telling himself once again that he needed smarter acquaintances. "_That's_ where you're going," he said as he pointed.

"And how am I supposed to get there? Swim?" She hated that he only gave her bits of the plan. Kitty never got the whole story from Lex.

"Well, once we get you to land, you'll drive," he said condescendingly.

"Sounds like a great plan Lex," she said dryly as she headed for the door.

"And Kitty?" She turned in his direction. "Try to keep all four wheels on the ground."

* * *

Lois Lane woke up Saturday morning with a fantastic crick in her neck. Opening her eyes Lois found herself on the living room couch. It was no wonder she felt like she slept with her head beneath her wing. Stretching groggily, she remembered why she was on the couch and not in her own bed. Superman had stopped by last night and, after they thoroughly killed the mood, she had fallen asleep next to him on the couch. She remembered being lulled to sleep by the steady rising and falling of his chest. Lois knew Superman didn't really need much sleep himself and she appreciated the fact that he had stayed with her anyway. 

Then she remembered she was supposed to be mad at him. When would he learn to trust her? She would never tell anyone who he was. Just then she spotted a piece of paper on the coffee table. Written in his nondescript block letters were the words "Had to go. Bridge collapse. Sorry. I love you."

_Ugh, stop being so sweet! _she thought. It was always a challenge staying mad at Superman.

She let out a gasp when she saw the clock. It was 8:45. "Crap!" she said to herself as she jumped up and ran to get ready. Lois Lane was late for work.

Lois reluctantly decided to forgo showering in an effort to be less ridiculously late getting to work. If only Superman would have set the alarm clock like Clark did. She threw her hair into a ponytail, grabbed whatever matched from her closet and rushed out the door.

Arriving at her desk sometime around 9:20 Lois Lane prepared to get to work. _What's going on in the world?_ she wondered. _Huh._ She looked across the aisle where Clark Kent was dutifully typing away on some story. He really was the fastest typist she'd ever seen.

"Hey Kent?" He looked up.

"Oh, hiya Lois," Clark smiled. "You look nice."

"Thanks, Clark. It's called 'not showering.'" She rubbed her stiff neck unconsciously. "Hey, I'm drawing a blank here. What are you writing about?"

"Just typing up what we've got so far on that hit and run. Perry's been asking about it. Too bad we never found that doctor."

"Yeah, I know. We should go by there again today. Check the hospitals; see if we just hit the wrong shift last time."

"Good idea. Uh, you okay?" he asked as her hand went back to her neck.

"Oh, I just slept funny."

"Here, let me give you a hand. Or two." He stood up and headed over to her desk.

"Clark, you're my hero," she said as he began massaging the knot out of her shoulder. "You should charge for this," she joked.

"Yeah, the first one's free. So, uh, h-how's your investigation into Superman going?"

"Oh, it's going great, for _him_. I'm still completely clueless. Just how he likes it. Um, not that I'd have any special reason for wanting to know who he is," she added hurriedly. "You know. Just general curiosity. I mean, I'm practically his press agent and I don't even know who I'm interviewing." It was closer to the truth than Lois liked.

"Well, uh, maybe that's it," Clark suggested.

"Maybe _what's_ it?" she tried to look behind her.

He turned her head back facing forward and continued the shoulder rub. "Well, you know, you two have gotten close. Uh, you know, with…interviews and such. Maybe he doesn't want you to know right now because he's…afraid? Afraid of what might happen to you and well, afraid _of_ you."

"The man can get shot in the face, and you think he's afraid of _me_?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You can get pretty scary sometimes, Lois," he whispered in her ear.

She laughed. "_That,_ my friend, is why you're not Superman."

Clark smiled and shook his head at the remark. She really had no clue. "Better?" he asked as he stopped the work on her shoulders.

"Much better. Thanks."

Just then Jason came bounding in view. Richard brought him to work that morning since he didn't have to be at school. "Mommy, you were late for work!" he accused.

"I know, I overslept. Shh," she put a finger to her lips. "Don't tell Uncle Perry."

"I won't," Jason assured. "I'm _really_ good at keeping secrets." He smiled at Clark. "Hi Mr. Clark."

"H-hi Jason. I haven't seen you in a while. Having fun at school?" Clark questioned.

"Hey Clark, can you watch Jason for a little bit?" Lois asked. "I need to talk to Perry for a minute."

"Oh, s-sure," he responded. When Lois was out of earshot, Clark continued. "Hey, Jason, good job keeping your secrets, I know it's hard. But uh, try not to mention it, okay? I'll come by as you-know-who in a few days and we can talk some more. But, uh…about our secret from your mom, about me…" he didn't quite know how to go on, "um, what do you think she'd do if she found out? What does she think of…me? Clark?"

"She likes you," he said simply.

"Like friends?" He knew a five year old wasn't the best source for this kind of advice, but it was all Clark had at the moment.

"Like…" he thought for a moment, "like a mommy and a daddy," he nodded. "She _really_ liked you on Halloween."

The excitement Clark felt a moment ago faded. "_That's_ Superman she likes. Do you know if she likes Clark, too?"

Jason looked at Clark like he was speaking another language. "But you're both of them."

"But she doesn't know that."

Jason was quiet for a minute. "Why don't you tell her?" he asked. "She's not mad at me for being really strong. She shouldn't be mad at you. You're just…how you are."

Clark smiled. He wished it was that simple. "Are you sure you're only five? That's pretty good advice. And, you know what? I'm thinking about telling her…I just have to figure out _how_." Clark wondered how much longer Lois would put up with Superman if he didn't let her know who he was.

"Good," Jason replied. "Then we can all be together and go camping!"

"Camping, huh? That sounds like fun. But remember, it's still a secret. Shh, here she comes," Clark whispered.

"Telling secrets, boys?" Lois asked as she approached and saw the two of them whispering.

"No," they answered in unison.

She tossed a folder on her desk. "Well if _that's_ not the sound of guilt I don't know what is," she teased. "Hey Clark, you ready to hit the hospital?"

"Uh, yeah," he nodded.

Clark and Lois spent the next few hours trying to dig up any more information about Kitty, Lex and the elusive "doctor." Lois in particular was having trouble putting the article to bed without finding all the answers. Clark at least had the satisfaction of knowing they didn't really have to find the doctor. He was it. And, he was hopeful that not turning up any signs of Luthor meant that he was far, far away.

They headed back to their respective apartments after work and Lois, lonely without Jason around, hoped Superman would stop by. Superman, however, was apparently busy elsewhere. He didn't stop by that night. Lois didn't see him at all on Sunday either. No, Clark spent most of that day in the fortress staring at the empty crystal memory bank wishing he had some more advice. He could no longer look to Jor-El or Lara for guidance. Their images were long gone, stolen by Lex Luthor. Superman felt a bubble of rage towards Luthor beginning to boil beneath his skin. He let out a slow breath and shook the feeling away. There was no need for it right now. Getting angry wouldn't solve anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Queen Anne…. 

"Eenie, meanie, miney…curly." Lex pulled the wig on and gave himself a look in the mirror. "Hmm…I think bald is more intimidating," he commented as he removed the wig. "Kids like curly hair. It reminds them of clowns."

"…says Lex Luthor, child specialist." Kitty remarked.

He glared at her. "Why don't you go work on your 'distraught look'? You'll need to use it later." It wasn't really a suggestion. Kitty left the room in a huff.

Lex wished Kitty would take this thing more seriously. This could be his chance, _finally, _to be rid of Superman's pesky interference for good. He dug his hand into his pocket and felt the jagged edge of the Kryptonite blade he had used on Superman the last time they met. He had broken it off in Superman's side but kept a fragment for himself. It was to be his trophy signifying Superman's demise. Now, more than ever Lex was glad he held on to that extra piece.

He checked his watch and called to Kitty and Arden. "It's time…"

* * *

Ms. James, the school secretary had just come back to her desk when a hysterical woman in a polka dot dress and a mass of pearls burst into the office. 

"Ma'am? Can I help you?"

Kitty appeared to be holding back tears. "J-J-Jason Lane," she hiccupped. "His mother has had an accident. I'm Jason's aunt, Katie White." She held out her gloved hand politely. "My brother wanted me to pick up Jason and bring him to the hospital. He's already on his way there," she sniffled.

Ms. James looked aghast. Poor little Jason. These were dangerous times they were living in. However, she didn't remember Richard having a sister, and it was against school policy to let just anyone pick up a student. Ms. James pulled up Jason's name on the school computer. She would give Mr. White a call just to be sure. Kitty bit her lip anxiously as the secretary picked up the receiver and dialed the number displayed on the screen.

"Yes, hello, Mr. White? This is Ms. James from… O-oh, yes I'm very sorry to hear…" A satisfied grin spread across Kitty's face. It looked like Ralph did his homework. Hacking into the school's computer system and changing the emergency contact numbers was no easy task. Of course, one had to have transferable skills such as these to be in with Luthor. She wiped the smile from her face and let her chin tremble a bit for effect. It was the 'distraught look' Luthor told her to practice.

"Ok, hon," Ms. James patted her hand as she hung up the phone. "You just wait right here, I'll go get him."

"Uh, actually…I think I need some air. Can you just bring him to the bench out front? I-I think I need to sit down."

"Sure," the secretary agreed sympathetically.

This time Kitty couldn't keep the smile from her face. She quickly turned and headed for the door to hide her grin. Everything was going so well. Maybe Lex would give her a little more respect from now on. After all, she was the headliner in his little scheme. She took a seat on the bench near the edge of the playground and signaled to Arden who was waiting in the van.

He approached and sat next to her. Kitty did her best to look inconsolable. When Arden heard the creak of the large metal front door he stood and advanced towards Jason and the secretary.

"Thanks," he said to her, trying his best to sound sincere and not smug. "We'll take it from here."

She nodded sadly and left. Jason was thoroughly confused. Ms. James had said something about his aunt, but this guy was most _definitely_ not Aunt Lucy. Looks like she had another boyfriend. Arden took his hand and led him down the sidewalk towards the van. Kitty, who had been sitting unnoticed on the bench, stood up to follow.

Jason's eyes widened as he recognized her. He took a few wheezing breaths before Arden's hand clamped over his mouth and nose. Within seconds, Jason was out cold. It was amazing what a little chloroform could do.

* * *

**A/N:** Gosh, I'm mean. And oh, yeah, REVIEW! I love you? 


	12. Chapter 12: Unravel

**A/N:** A thousand apologies for this chapter taking so long! Class + work + internship + homework equals no time. But I swear a chapter will _never_ take this long again! I hope you still love me!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Unravel**

"Ok Clark. This officially sucks," Lois said as she removed her reading glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "We've been working on this hit and run for how long and we've got nothing. We've got some dusty fingerprints on a dash board." She threw her pen down on her desk. "I don't know why I thought this was anything. It's just a waste of time."

"Well, now Lois, not everything is going to pan out. Maybe that's good in this case. I mean, no sign of Lex Luthor is a good sign, right?" Clark asked hopefully. "Anyway, I've never known you to get downtrodden over a story."

"Yeah, you're right. I just wanted a break," she shrugged. "I just…I have a lot going on, I guess. Oh!" Lois jumped up from her seat. "Speaking of which, I've got to get Jason. He always tells me when I'm late. I guess that's the trouble with learning to tell time," she said with a laugh. "I'll be back in a little bit to help you finish up, ok?"

"Oh, ok Lois," Clark said, looking up from his work. "See you then."

"See you."

Lois pulled up to Jason's elementary school at 3:25 and parked in the usual spot. There were still a few children milling around the playground and sidewalks waiting for their parents to pick them up. Lois scanned the schoolyard and waited a few more minutes. The crowd began to thin as more and more parents showed up.

3:30. School had been over for fifteen minutes already. Jason was usually outside by now, scolding his mother for being late picking him up. She would have to go inside and see what was taking him so long.

Lois locked the car and headed inside. She made her way towards Jason's classroom and peeked in the door. There sat Jason's teacher, Mrs. Monroe, at her desk. The room was empty otherwise.

She looked up from her desk. "Oh, Ms. Lane. You're…you're here?" Mrs. Monroe was thoroughly confused. She had been told Lois was in the hospital.

"Yes, I'm looking for Jason. He wasn't outside. I thought he might be in here still." Lois wondered why Mrs. Monroe was so shocked to see her.

"I thought you…" she began. "He…he was picked up earlier today."

"Picked up?" Lois asked, confused.

"…by Mr. White's sister. Are you alright? She said you-"

Lois shook her head vigorously. "Richard doesn't have a sister. You must be thinking of another student."

Mrs. Monroe stood up. Oh, this was not good. The secretary had pulled Jason out of class just after lunch. He hadn't been back since. "Hmm. Well now, let's go talk to Ms. James. She came and got him this afternoon." The seriousness in her tone made Lois nervous.

In the main office the secretary recounted the events of that day. "She came in pretty upset," Ms. James said, describing Kitty, as she searched for Jason's information on her computer. "She said you had an accident and Richard wanted Jason to meet him at the hospital. They left after lunch."

"That's not right," Lois insisted. "You…you've got your names mixed up. Maybe…maybe he's around here somewhere…" she surmised, starting to panic. "You're _sure_ it was Jason?"

Ms. James nodded. "It was definitely him. I-I even called Mr. White to make sure."

"No. No you didn't. Are you listening to me? I'm _clearly_ not in the hospital, and Richard is an only child. Where's my son?" Now, Lois was seriously getting aggravated. If they let some blind old lady take home the wrong student she was not only going to sue the pants off the Metropolis school district, but she was going to have one heck of a story to write. "You let some lady pick up the wrong kid! Who's got him?" Lois leaned over the desk to see the computer screen. All the fields were blank.

"Now, this page wasn't blank before…" Now Ms. James was beginning to get nervous. She checked the sign-out sheet. "She signed him out…looks like it was 'Katie White.' I called to make sure. I don't know how this-"

"I don't even know a Katie!" Lois interrupted. "How could you let someone take my son?" she asked angrily, frustrated tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

She was then hit by a sudden realization. "Wait a minute. Dark hair? Probably wearing lots of pearls? Looks like she stepped out of an episode of _I Love Lucy_?"

"Yes, that sounds like her," Ms. James revealed, sounding relieved. "Friend of yours?"

"Oh God," Lois shook her head. "It's not Katie, it's Kitty. Lex Luthor."

Lois found herself short of breath. Her legs felt like they could no longer support her weight. Before she knew it, she found herself sitting on the floor, dialing Richard's number.

"Hello?"

"Richard…" Lois said slowly, trying to remain composed. "You have to come here. To school." She took a few shaky breaths before continuing. "Someone…someone took him." She let out a sob. "They took Jason. It's Lex Luthor, Richard, I know it is."

Richard jumped up, banging his knee on the desk. "I'll be right there," he said as he rushed out of the office, knocking into Jimmy in the process.

"Ow," Jimmy whined as he rubbed his shoulder.

Clark looked behind him to see what all the commotion was about.

"Must be _some_ story to rush off that that, huh, Mr. Kent?" Jimmy asked as he motioned to the retreating form of Richard White.

"Yeah," Clark nodded as he went back to his typing. "Some story."

* * *

Jason rubbed at his eyes as he woke up. He felt as if a small road crew was breaking pavement somewhere in the region of his skull. His skin was clammy and his head swam. It was comparable to the feeling Superman got when he was near Kryptonite. 

"Don't move, kid," came a deep voice from out of the darkness.

Jason opened his eyes fully. He was sitting on the floor; his back leaned against the wall, in a small, empty room. There were no chairs, no tables, not even a rug on the cold tile floor. Lex had clearly estimated that Jason's talent for throwing objects with deadly force had not diminished. The room was completely empty except for Jason and Arden, who was standing over him with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

He kept silent as Arden continued. "I've heard what you can do. So just don't try anything funny. This isn't about you." He inspected the small fragment of Kryptonite clutched in his large hand. "I don't wanna have to hurt a kid."

* * *

"Lois! Lois!" Richard called as he ran through the halls of Central Elementary School. He made his way to the office where he found Lois, head in hands, sitting at a table talking with a police officer. She jumped up when she saw him and ran into his arms. 

"Oh Richard," she cried into his shoulder, "say this isn't happening…"

Richard didn't know how much more he could take. First he and Lois broke up, then he found out he wasn't his son's father, and now Jason had been kidnapped, and by Lex Luthor of all people. Unless he was only imagining it, the world really was crumbling beneath him. He felt like nothing more than just crumbling too, but instead he held tight to Lois, determined to stay strong.

"Shhh…" he soothed. "We'll find him. We'll find him…"

Lois turned around at the sound of a throat being cleared. It was the police officer she had been talking to a minute ago. "I'm sorry folks," he said sympathetically, "I've just got a few more questions."

Lois nodded and took Richard's hand, leading him to the table. There they answered a barrage of questions, and all of the answers pointed to Lex Luthor. The truth was twisted a bit; Lois and Richard certainly couldn't reveal that they suspected Jason was taken because Superman is his father. They did, however, acknowledge that they've had previous run-ins with Luthor, and that Lois had upset him with some of the articles she had written about him. That seemed to suffice for the police officers. They would start a search immediately and set up phone taps at both Richard's and Lois' homes.

"I should have known," Lois said as they followed the police towards the exit. "That hit and run…the fingerprints…I knew he was around. I shouldn't have let Jason come to school today."

Richard put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Don't talk like that Lois."

"I'm sorry…" she trailed off. "I just hope they don't expect me to sit by the phone and wait for Lex Luthor to call. That's not exactly his style. We've got to do something. We've got to find him," she told Richard.

As much as he would have liked to agree, his logic told him this wasn't the way to go about it. "I think we should listen to the police," he said with regret. "Knocking on the door of every suspected Luthor consort might make things worse." He sighed. "I don't want to sit around and wait either, but I don't want to do something rash and put Jason in danger." He paused for a moment. "I'm sure…you-know-who…will be looking for him too."

Lois shook her head. "I don't even know where he is," she confessed, feeling completely hopeless. She hadn't seen Superman in two days, not since their argument over her lost memories.

Walking out into the daylight made Lois feel even more sick. How could the sun be shining when everything was going so terribly wrong? Her head began to throb and the dizzy feeling sent her to her knees beside a bench. Richard rushed to support her as she emptied her stomach into the woodchips.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a haze. Richard and Lois were driven home, each with matching sets of police officers to hook up the wire taps. Once safely inside his home on Riverside Drive, Richard took the opportunity to shut himself in the bathroom and let his tears finally fall.

On her part, Lois spent the next few hours convincing herself that Richard was right. Going out and stirring up trouble was the surest way to get Jason killed. Jason's fate was in the hands of the Metropolis police department and, if she was lucky, Superman.

Lois couldn't remember falling asleep, but a knock on her door at around 6pm woke her up. An officer followed her to the door as she looked through the peephole. "It's okay," she said, "it's my neighbor." She opened the door as the officer headed back to his partner in the corner of the living room, near the phone. There Clark stood, oblivious. His happy, smiling face was an unwelcome reminder of what normal life was like.

"Hi Lois. Uh, you didn't come back to the office so I thought I'd drop off that article and you can look it over before…a-are you okay?" he asked when he noticed her empty stare. The crackle of static on the police radio drew his attention to the corner of the room. "Lois," he x-rayed the apartment, "w-where's Jason?"

She didn't know if she could say it again. "Lex Luthor has him…we think." The tears made their way to the surface again.

Clark's mouth went dry. Trying to kill Superman was one thing, but taking Jason, who was completely innocent… Clark was amazed that Luthor could even find a lower level to stoop to. He tried hard to keep his emotions in check. As Clark, Lois' friend, he was troubled by the news and sympathetic towards Lois. As Superman, Jason's father, he was terrified and furious. He reminded himself he was still wearing the glasses and pulled Lois into a comforting hug.

"Lois, I'm sorry…"

"Clark, I can't stand being here," she blurted out as she wiped at her tears. "I have to wait in case Luthor calls-"

"Superman will find him," Clark interrupted.

"I haven't seen him for days. I don't know where he is."

"I'll find Superman then," Clark said in a distinctly un-Clark-like tone. "Now. Are you going to be okay here?"

Lois nodded. Somehow she knew Clark would find Superman.

"Everything's going to be fine," he said unconvincingly as he turned towards the door.

Once he was safely in the building's back stairwell the wave of emotions hit him full-force. Clark felt like every cell in his body was shaking with a mixture of anger and fear. He tried to keep his breathing under control but was finding it increasingly difficult the more he thought about Jason being terrified and alone somewhere. He balled his fists at his side and clenched his teeth before letting his frustration out in a bellowing cry that shook the foundation of the building. Then, in a blur of red and blue, Superman sped off.

* * *

The next day at work, Clark looked dreadful. He had spent all night searching for Jason. He checked all the usual Luthor haunts: the Vanderworth mansion, the apartment beneath the subway system, Lex's old mansion. Clark had even tracked down the Gertrude, but it was abandoned. He had no idea where to turn next, but he couldn't stop looking. He popped into Perry's office to hand over his article and said he had some interviews to conduct. He spent the next three days in this fashion as well. He flew around at night — from Metropolis to Star City to Gotham…anywhere he could think of — and spent the days making a quick appearance at work, only to disappear again to continue the search. 

Not since his father died had Clark ever felt so helpless. Even with all his powers, the one person he really wanted to save, he couldn't even find.

With this in mind, the fourth day after Jason's disappearance Superman stopped by Lois' apartment. He had visited her quickly once before, only to tell her he was on the case and not to worry. He didn't know what he would tell her now.

Lois heard him softly land on the fire escape outside her apartment. The press below went berserk snapping photos and shouting questions. A reporter's son had been kidnapped by the nefarious Lex Luthor and she had Superman as her own private investigator. It was the story of the year.

Lois resisted the urge to look out the window. She hoped to see Superman with Jason in his arms, but somehow she knew she wouldn't. If she just didn't look then she wouldn't have to face the disappointment. After a pause, she turned to the window to let him in. All was as she had expected. Superman entered, alone, and with a look on his face that Lois could only describe as lost.

The police had vacated her apartment the previous day with instructions to contact them if Luthor or his crew made any attempt to contact her. Because they were alone, Lois had no qualms about pulling Superman into her arms. She would have cried, but her tears had run out long ago. The loss of Jason was killing both of them, but at least Lois could talk about it. Superman still couldn't let anyone know the true reason behind his interest in the case.

"I'm sorry Lois," he said as he ran his hand gently up and down her back. "I'll find him."

Lois gave a half-nod but didn't say anything. It was the first time she doubted Superman would be able to come through.

She backed away. "I can't sit here anymore," she said. "If Luthor was going to call, he would have called. Anyway, he's not stupid enough to fall for a wire tap. You have to let me help you," Lois demanded.

"I…I'm not sure that's the best idea," he started.

"Why?" Lois asked, frustrated. "I can't just sit here doing nothing! I can help. I'm not completely incompetent, you know."

"I know. I know that," he said. "I just...I can't lose both of you."

"You won't," she insisted, stepping closer and placing a comforting hand on his cheek. "I'll…" she tried to think of a way to appease Superman's fears. "I'll get Clark to help me. Richard is bent on following the rules, but I can't anymore. I know Clark would help me. After all, he found you for me."

"Cl-Clark?" he asked, falling into his old stutter.

"Yeah. He's more gallant than he looks." Without waiting for a response, she added, "And you look like hell. Maybe you should get some sleep. We'll be more use to Jason if we're alert."

His brain agreed with Lois, but his heart got to his mouth first. "Just one more night," he said.

Lois nodded and pulled Superman in for a quick kiss before he headed to the fire escape and out into the night sky.

He circled the globe, eyes and ears alert for any sign of Jason or Lex Luthor, but he found nothing. Finally, on day five, with no word from Luthor and no sign of Jason, Clark retired to his apartment and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lex Luthor slept peacefully, dreaming of the day he would get his revenge on Superman. It would be soon, he thought, very soon. He would give Superman a week before making contact. He would lay low, allowing the boy in blue to run himself ragged in a fruitless search. When he was sufficiently weakened, that's when Luthor would let Superman in on his little plan. He would make him choose. Save his son or save himself. One of them was going to die, of that Luthor was certain. He had Kryptonite, and knocking off a child wouldn't be that difficult. One way or another Superman would be destroyed. 

Luthor smiled in his sleep and rolled over onto his side. A small amount of light made its way through the heavily curtained window and onto the bedside table. Here, a fragment of Kryptonite caught the light and reflected green specks onto the walls like shining emeralds. In the very next room over, Jason White sat huddled in the corner wondering why no one had come for him yet. Arden sat on the countertop, watching over him like a sentinel. He took a moment to peer out the single, barred window and out to the city lights in the distance. A smirk crossed his lips as he imagined Superman flying about aimlessly, staring directly at them but seeing nothing.

From the outside, the old Millbrook Asylum looked as dark and quiet as ever. It was built in the mid 1800s, when institutions for the mentally ill became more commonplace. Hailed as revolutionary at the time, the asylum grew from a mere repository for the mentally ill to eventually include treatments such as insulin shock therapy, full frontal lobotomy and eugenic compulsory sterilization.

Years later, these treatments died away to be replaced with more conventional science and psychiatric drug treatment. A whole hospital wing was added with a state of the art lab, outpatient surgery, and even an on-site radiology department. The lead-lined rooms kept the radiation from escaping into the general ward and, incidentally, kept Superman from spotting anything unusual as he swept past the building.

The doors of the Asylum closed for the final time in 1978, when such an establishment was considered to be taboo. The patients were released into the streets of Metropolis and the building fell into disrepair. Left abandoned for all these years on the edge of the city, it was the last place one would expect to find Lex Luthor. And he was counting on it.

* * *

**A/N (again!): **I could add more and continue to edit the crap out of this, but I don't want to make you wait any more! I am going on spring break (first time ever!) so I won't be able to update for a week. Making you wait yet again would just be cruel! As always, let me know what you think of the chapter and what you hope to happen later! 


	13. Author's Note AKA More to Come

Author's Note:

I would like to apologize a thousand times for letting this story sit unfinished for so long. I know I said I'd never let there be such a delay and, as I am usually a woman of my word, I'm sad to have made myself a liar. I'm also sad that I've left you all in suspense for so long. A 3 year gap between updates is inexcusable (though if you want to hear my excuses they involve graduation, jobs gained, jobs lost, a cross-country move, and death. So there you go).

I started reading my story again tonight and, darn it, **I** want to know how it ends. I still have all my notes so tomorrow after work I am forcing myself to write. I am surprised and ecstatic that I still have some of you with me. After a while I stopped getting review updates and was pleased to sit here tonight and read some of the more recent ones. To answer your questions, yes, I am going to finish this!

(And if you've got this story on alerts, sorry this "chapter" was such a tease).


	14. Chapter 13: Starting Point

**Chapter 13: Starting Point**

Jason was having trouble sleeping. It was understandable given that he was trying to sleep on the cold hard floor of an empty room. He would pull his jacket over himself like a blanket, roll over, sleep for a few minutes and then wake up, deciding his jacket was better used as a pillow. A few minutes later he'd change his mind and switch back.

"Would you _stop_ that?" Arden grumbled. He never would have imagined when he came to work for Lex Luthor that he would be doing little more than babysitting a child hostage. He had only fifteen minutes left on his guard duty, but the constant rustling was getting on his nerves. "_Don't move_," he warned as he jumped down off his seat on the counter and went out the door, locking it behind him. Jason could hear him talking on his radio outside in the hallway. He was telling Ralph to come relieve him early. Aware that this would probably be his only time in the room by himself, Jason seized the opportunity. He stood up, got as close to the small, high window as he possibly could and shouted "SUPERMAN!" at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Clark shot up in bed. He had been having a dream, very much like every other dream he'd had this week. He was flying over Metropolis, or what he presumed to be Metropolis; he couldn't really see through the dense fog covering the city. His x-ray vision revealed nothing but blackness beneath the haze, and all his super-hearing could pick up was static. But then, just before he woke up, he heard a voice calling his name.

Now, sitting up in bed, Clark found himself in that confusing place somewhere between sleep and awake. He wasn't sure if what he heard had been a dream or reality, but he certainly couldn't go back to sleep now, after hearing Jason's voice so clearly in his head.

His clock read 5:37. The sun would be up soon, but Clark didn't really have to wait for it to rise. He got changed at top speed and was out the fire escape and into the clear, golden sky within seconds. It would have seemed a perfect day for flying, had he not been so preoccupied with other, more important things. This flight was strictly for a recharge. Superman closed his eyes as he got nearer to the sun and stopped, letting his body absorb the revitalizing rays. He didn't want to be running on empty for the long day he knew he had ahead of himself. Whether or not that voice he had heard was real didn't matter to him. It was the only thing he had to go on at the moment.

* * *

Lois' morning was not nearly as eventful, unless you counted the myriad of scenarios that had been running through her mind since she got up. She had been imagining all the terrible things that could have been happening to her son and it was nearly enough to make her lose it. She couldn't stand one more day waiting for the police or Superman to figure out where Jason was. She felt like she was failing him, to not be out searching as well, and sitting idly by left her with nothing to do but let her mind wander, concocting more scenes between her son and the nefarious Lex Luthor.

Today, for the first time in nearly a week, Lois Lane headed back to the _Daily Planet_.

She entered the bullpen and was greeted by a silence that started at the doorway where she stood and slowly made its way to the far wall by the copy machines. Jimmy rushed over to her.

"Uh, Lois…you don't have to be here," he supplied. "All your stories have been reassigned."

"I know. I just need to do a few things." She paused, noticing he was eyeing her with concern. "I'm fine. I'll…I'll _be_ fine. It's okay," she nodded, maybe trying to convince herself more than Jimmy. Noticing a few hundred eyes on her, she addressed the still-silent room, "You can all talk. Go back to work…I'm not going to crack." It took everyone a second to process it, and Gil was the first one to break the awkward silence with the sound of his fingers returning to their place on his computer keyboard.

Lois gathered the necessary items at her desk and headed straight for Perry's office after noticing Clark's desk was empty. There she explained her plan, however vaguely put together it was at this point. She and Clark - for surely he would agree to go with her - would put their job skills to good use and try to find Jason on their own. She knew Richard would disagree. He had never had the tenacity (or was it rashness?) that Lois had. If she checked, certainly she would find Richard at home, sitting by the phone. Maybe he was doing the right thing by following the police's orders, but if you asked Lois, anything was better than just waiting for the police, letting your imagination run wild.

And where _was_ Clark?

* * *

He landed silently on the roof of the Daily Planet, cursing himself for being late to work. Clark knew Lois was going to ask him for help today, and now he might have missed it. Messing up his hair in the elevator, he double-checked to make sure no telltale signs of red or blue were sticking out from beneath his three piece suit. His morning flight through the city brought him no closer to Jason. Clark had never had this much trouble locating someone. He couldn't think straight. What he really needed was sleep and a place to clear his mind, but he couldn't do that either. All he could think about was his son. It had never been this personal before.

He spotted Lois in Perry's office and took a seat at his desk. He didn't turn on his computer; he didn't open his briefcase. He just waited.

"Clark! There you are." It was Lois.

"L-lois, what are you doing here?" He tried to act surprised.

"Listen, I know you probably have a lot of work to do," she started, "but it would really mean a lot to me if you would help me out. Looking for Jason, I mean. I already asked Perry if he could spare you. Sorry. I got restless when you weren't here. Um…so what do you say?" She looked at him anxiously.

"D-definitely," he replied. "To tell you the truth, I've been doing a bit of investigating on my own." Lois' eyebrows shot skyward. "Writing about gas prices and smoking bans has seemed less and less important these days," Clark offered as explanation. "You can count on me."

"I knew I could." Lois breathed a sigh of relief. "So how about we hijack a conference room, huh?"

A few moments later they were tucked away in one of the empty conference rooms at the far end of the bullpen. Lois took out her laptop and an empty notebook and pencil. As Clark rummaged through his bag for his notes, he asked Lois how she was holding up.

"As good as can be expected," she replied. "I'll wake up feeling like it's all been a bad dream, and that Jason will be there at the foot of my bed waiting for me to get him breakfast. Then, I remember." Surely enough, every morning as lucidity overcame her, Lois would remember that it is real, and he is gone, and the life that she thought was so screwed up and complicated before was really as perfect as she could have asked for.

"I know what you mean," Clark said sincerely. Lois gave him a puzzled look. "Uh," Clark shook his head and cleared his throat, "Well, we, uh, we'd better get started. H-here's what I've got so far," he finished as he finally produced his notebook from his bag.

* * *

Jason stared through the darkness at the tiny rectangle where the window used to be. The last traces of light were disappearing from around the edges of the wooden planks that were now nailed over the room's only light source. Newspapers had been shoved between the boards and the windowpane for good measure. And extra soundproofing.

It would be night soon. Again. Jason wasn't really sure how long he had been sitting in that room waiting to be rescued, but he knew he hated the nights most. He was usually afraid of the dark, and he was even more afraid of it here than he was at home. At home, once the lights were out, he wondered if there might be a monster in his room, watching him. Here, he knew there was. And so he continued to stare at blank space where the window used to be, holding on to each last drop of daylight. Ralph leaned against the wall in the corner, as Arden had been taken off guard duty indefinitely. And that's when it happened. As Jason watched the last bits of sunlight disappear, the window, and the world behind it, suddenly came back into view. Jason gasped and Ralph came to attention.

"What?" Ralph demanded.

Jason looked back at the window, checking to see that it was indeed still boarded up.

Not willing or able to explain what he had just seen, Jason instead replied, "I have to pee."

Ralph rolled his eyes and got on his radio.

* * *

"Ugh, Clark, this is useless!" Lois declared as she threw down her pencil in frustration and ran both hands through her hair. "How could I let this happen?" she asked quietly.

"It's not your fault Lois," said Clark, looking up from his list of addresses. "There's nothing you could have done."

"I know, I just…I wonder if there is," she said as she picked up her pencil and began fidgeting with it again. "I know I have to do something, but I don't even know where to start. I mean, you've already checked all of Luthor's known hangouts, the police are out of leads, and why hasn't _Superman_ been able to find anything? He's been around the whole world and doesn't even have a clue!" At that, she slammed her pencil down on the table, breaking the lead.

"He's trying," Clark supplied, feeling guilty for letting everyone down.

"I know," Lois replied as she wiped the broken pieces of pencil lead from the table. "I'm sorry Clark, I never should have asked you to come. We've gotten nowhere and now you're behind on your work."

Clark stared at the dark smudge the graphite left. "Lois," he said, "lead."

"Yeah, sorry," she said as she licked her thumb and started wiping away the dark spot left on the conference room table.

"No, Lois." He stopped her hand with his own and met her eyes. "_Lead._" He couldn't believe he had overlooked it. "Lead roofing, lead paint, walls full of lead pipes." There were so many places he had looked but hadn't seen. Sure, it was widely known that Superman couldn't see through lead, Lois had published it in their first interview, but usually when Superman was looking for a missing person, that person wasn't specifically being hidden from him. Clark silently cursed himself for not keeping a clear head during his search for Jason. Maybe if he'd been more calm and collected he would have thought of this sooner. The one person he can't find and the one substance he can't see through. They had to be together somewhere.

"Looks like we have a starting point," Lois said happily.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY, right? Thanks for hanging in there :) Reviews are love.


	15. Chapter 14: The List

**CHAPTER 14: The List**

"Clark, did you know they make lead-lined drywall?" Lois asked as she looked up from her computer screen. She and Clark had been holed up in a conference room at the _Daily Planet_ for the past hour coming up with a list of new places to search - places Luthor would have picked specifically because he knew Superman couldn't see into them.

"Who would use that?"

Lois sighed. "I don't even know. I hate the Internet sometimes. I'm finding _too much_. Hospitals, I guess," she replied, returning to the question at hand. "For radiation. Oh, and here's something else: it says lead sheeting is sometimes used for sound barriers. So…recording studios? Rehearsal space?"

Clark nodded, "Okay. You work on those, I-I'll make a list of hospitals in the area."

He looked the blinking cursor on his computer screen and started his portion of the list with the most obvious facilities, Met Gen and the Metropolis Children's Hospital. Next, he listed the Summerholt Neurological Institute and the Metron Pharmaceutical Labs. Straying a bit from the traditional medical facility, he added the Belle Reve Sanitarium next. _There's no telling what they've got going on in there,_ he thought. Along those same lines, he next typed Millbrook Asylum and the BCE Clinic underneath Belle Reve.

Lois interrupted his train of thought with a question. "Lead roofing?" Clark looked up from his computer screen. "That would open up a _lot_ of possibilities."

"I'm sure Superman wouldn't just do a flyover, Lois," Clark responded. "This is personal for him. You know, b-because he's your friend and all."

"You're right." Lois paused. "I'll add it to the list anyway." Switching tacks, she continued, "Hey, when did they stop using lead-based paint?"

"Uh, the 1970s, I think," Clark replied.

Lois looked dejected. "So we've got the possibility of whole historical neighborhoods to check."

"Well, uh, we'll just have to narrow it down. Y-you know Luthor as well as anybody," he surmised. "He wouldn't pick just any old house. A-and I'm sure a lot have been repainted since then. We can check with the historical society on that. They have to approve all of those kinds of changes in historical neighborhoods."

"You're right," Lois nodded. "I just need to focus. You're right. We'll get him."

Clark wasn't sure to which "him" Lois was referring. He agreed with her either way.

"I wonder how much lead it takes," Lois pondered aloud. "I mean, can he see through worn, old lead paint? Or is it just solid lead he has a problem with?" Clark knew whom Lois was referring to this time.

Clark paused for a moment. "That's a _good_ question…"

* * *

After hours of compiling The List (capitalized), Lois and Clark parted and he ducked into an alley behind the _Planet_ to transform into his alter-ego. Lois' question had really stuck with him. Most buildings, and certainly all residential buildings, had quit using lead-based paint some thirty or forty years ago. With all the fading and chipping over the years, would it be possible for him to sneak a peek behind a lead-painted wall? He had never tested it before. He remembered being in a situation when he was younger where he spilled lead paint on a piece of Kryptonite and it hindered its damaging effect on him, but that was a fresh coat. He needed to test this theory on something aged.

He landed silently back at his childhood home. Though the Kent's were wonderful parents and had certainly kept a safe home for themselves and their son, their farm had been around quite some time – three generations, or four if you counted Clark – and he was certain that some of the structures were indeed painted with lead paint.

One of those structures was the chicken coop. He stood back and focused on it. It was a bit hazy, but after countless years of wear and tear, the old paint had worn down sufficiently enough that he could see inside. It was something akin to looking through a screen door. Sure, the screen is in the way, but you can still see in. Evidently, when tiny flakes of paint wore off, he was left with enough space to see through and could mentally fill in the gaps. It was like compensating for a super blind spot.

Relieved that he hadn't wasted days flying past Jason with only a poorly painted wall between them, Superman flew back to the city to start searching the places he and Lois had come up with earlier – _minus_ the historical districts.

At three in the morning he finally had to call it a night. He was meeting Lois at ten to continue searching, and he knew Superman had to make an appearance at her apartment beforehand. Superman would have to let her know of his lead paint revelation in order to get her to cut out unnecessary destinations on The List. So right now, Clark needed sleep. He wanted to be as focused as possible the next day. He felt like they were finally getting somewhere.

* * *

Clark awoke from a dreamless sleep to the high-pitched screaming of his bedside radio. As he rolled over and took a peek at the display he realized it _wasn't _his alarm clock.

_Hello Superman._

It was Lex Luthor, talking to Clark on that special frequency only he could hear. Clark sat up in bed with a start.

_Sorry for the rude awakening, hope I didn't disturb any pleasant dreams. _Luthor paused. _Having a good time flitting around? It's no fun trying to achieve something when someone is constantly standing in your way, huh? Welcome to my world. I don't really understand why you've taken it upon yourself to get in my way all the time, protecting these humans. What do you owe __**them**__? And now look at the trouble it's gotten you into. All I wanted was my piece of the pie. An island. One measly continent. Is that really so much to ask?_ Clark angrily waited for Luthor to continue, knowing there was no way for him to respond. _Oh, you probably want to know about the boy, your…__**son**__. _Luthor chuckled._ It's a pretty well-kept secret, I'll give you that. Well, I suppose it __**was**__. He wonders what's taking __**you**__ so long, I'm sure. Otherwise he's just fine. I've got some friends of mine keeping an eye on him. _He paused a moment to let Superman think about that. _Now, as much as I enjoy our private radio shows, as you may have heard, I'm in town, so I'd like to have a chat in person. Today. I have a proposition for you. We may be able to work out an arrangement that will make us all happy. Keep one ear open for further instruction._ Another pause. _And Superman? You should really get some sleep. I've seen you in the papers. You look like hell. _

Sleeping now, of course, was impossible. Clark felt a new sense of urgency. He would not meet Luthor on his terms. He didn't know what kind of "arrangement" Lex had up his sleeve, but he knew one thing, he probably wouldn't find it agreeable. He had to find Jason first. He rolled out of bed and donned his Superman suit once more. After a quick glance at the clock – 4:38am – he headed outdoors and into the cloud-filled sky.

Lex glanced up from the microphone and gave Kitty a satisfied grin. "And _that's_ how you destroy a superhero," he stated as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the old desk.

"You woke me up at four in the morning just so I could listen to you gloat over the radio?" she asked with the cock of an eyebrow. "I could call my sister and listen to her gloat _in the afternoon_. If that's all…" she trailed off as she headed for the door and back to the patient room that was currently serving as her own.

"It's amazing that brain can generate enough power to keep those legs moving," Luthor mumbled to himself. "Oh, Kitty!" he called as she got to the other side of the doorway. She turned back to face him. "That was obviously over your head, so let me put it into laymens' terms: Today is the day, the culmination of everything I've worked for. It'll be the end of Superman, and with him out of my hair - so to speak - I'll be able to continue my work in peace. This past week of surreption and silence has just been to wear him down - to wear him down for _today, _the day he'll have to choose: Save his son or save himself."

* * *

He had started at the top of The List with Lois' rehearsal spaces and recording studios. It was a little after eight in the morning he had seen neither hide nor hair of Jason or Lex Luthor. As the rain that had been threatening its presence all morning started to fall, he returned to his apartment building and began knocking at Lois' window.

She was in the kitchen, grabbing a quick breakfast before heading down to the police station to bring them the list of possible Luthor hideouts she and Clark had compiled.

"Oh! Superman, come in!" she called from the kitchen. She looked at him expectantly as he stepped into the room and ran a hand through his damp hair.

He shook his head. "I'm still looking, Lois. What did you and your friend Clark come up with?"

Lois proceeded to tell him about their theory of Jason being intentionally hidden somewhere where Superman's x-ray vision couldn't penetrate. She asked him about lead paint and was relieved when he said he could see beyond it. "That's great. Our list was getting a little overwhelming last night," she confessed. "I was just headed to the police station to let them know what we're on to."

There was an awkward silence in which they both wondered what to say next. Lois broke the silence. "I-I'm glad you're here," she confessed as she rounded the kitchen counter and approached Superman. "I haven't seen you for a while."

"I know," he replied, closing the gap and allowing Lois to slide her arms around him beneath his cape. "I've been…busy. Jason is going to be fine. Luthor wouldn't…" he took a deep breath, "he knows I'd find him."

They stood like that a few moments, wrapped around each other, until a mutual feeling of urgency forced them to tear themselves apart and get back to their respective searches.

* * *

At the appointed time a few hours later, Lois and Clark met outside the Metro Coffee Shop to get to work on The List. Having searched from the top down as Superman overnight and into the morning, Clark suggested they start at the bottom and work their way up. First stop? The now-defunct BCE Clinic, where meteor freaks could once come for a "cure."

After prying back some of the chain link fence surrounding the clinic, and sneaking in through a broken window – well, it was broken once Lois got through with it – Lois and Clark surveyed the scene. Clark did a quick sweep with his x-ray vision and led them deeper into the clinic. When they had seen all there was to see and had found no trace of their quarry, they decided to head to their next destination: the Millbrook Asylum.

From the outside, the Millbrook Asylum might have simply looked like a derelict Victorian home, if not for the floor-to-ceiling fences around the porches and bars on all the windows. Lois and Clark approached the tall wrought iron fence surrounding the building and, in total disregard of the "NO TRESPASSING" sign, pushed on the gate.

"Locked, of course," Lois stated as she turned to walk along the line of the fence, looking for another way in. Meanwhile, Clark took a hold of the padlock and cleanly broke it in two.

"Lois!" he called in an elevated whisper. She eyed the remains of the padlock suspiciously. "Rusted," Clark explained with a shrug.

The gate opened silently and they looked up at the stark white three-story building. Lois felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. "I don't like the feeling of this place," she said as her nerves led her to take a hold of Clark's hand.

"That's good," Clark replied, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked down the gravel path to the front door. The door was, unsurprisingly, locked as well. Lois handled this one by reaching in through the broken pane of glass and opening it from the interior. Inside, they took a moment to shake the raindrops from their hair and then made their way down the institutionally painted green hallway. A shuffling noise to their left caught their attention, and Lois jumped when they saw a rat snacking on something unidentifiable that had been discarded in the rubble on the floor.

When they reached a junction in the hallway they stopped at a directional placard that was, thankfully, still hanging in its proper place. "Lois, look," Clark said as he pointed about halfway down the sign. "Radiology."

"There'll be lead everywhere," she nodded. "If I were Luthor, that's where I'd hide someone." There was some more shuffling to the right, in the direction of radiology. "Ugh, another rat," Lois groaned as she rounded the corner.

It was not a rat.

"_You!_" cried Arden as he fumbled at his waistband for his gun and pointed it at Lois. In the split-second in which this exchange took place, Clark rounded the corner after Lois. Startled by the additional person in the hallway, Arden pulled the trigger. Lois jumped when the gun discharged loudly. Her ears rang and her eyes grew wide.

The moment you realize you're about to die, that's when the regrets crash over you like a wave. Time slows, and you think of all the things you did, all the things you didn't do, and all the people you'll never see again. It all hits you in that split second when you say to yourself, "This is it."

This was Lois' "This is it" moment.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun duhhhhh!

I imagined this whole chapter being like...the first 1/2 page of the next chapter, but it just kept getting longer and longer so it ended up its own thing. Go figure. It's 5am, and for that I demand reviews!


	16. Chapter 15: Shock

**Chapter 15: Shock**

Having had very little else to do to occupy his time, Jason had been surreptitiously practicing his newly-discovered x-ray vision. He'd peer through the blocked-up window, past the clouds, and into the sky, searching for Superman. He x-rayed the counter Ralph was sitting on, spying junk-filled shelves behind the closed blue-green cupboard doors. He snuck a peek at Ralph's mismatched socks beneath his shoes. He was just turning back towards the window when he heard it - The sound that surely meant help was on the way, but quite possibly also meant that help needed…help. It was the sound of gunfire.

* * *

Clark's eyes followed the bullet at it took its straight path towards Lois' chest. Without thinking he jumped in front of her at super-speed, his back towards Arden, and wrapped his arms around Lois to shield her. She heard the thud of the bullet as it hit Clark in the back and felt the reverberation through his body. Clark gasped. The stunned look on his face terrified Lois.

"Clark! Oh my god, Clark!" Lois cried as she spun him around to examine his back. "Why did you do that?!" She saw the hole the bullet had ripped though Clark's jacket, right below his left shoulder blade. Frightened tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "Oh shit, _shit_…" she mumbled as she tried to figure out what to do, pulling his jacket off to get a better look. "Oh, Clark..." She reached up and applied pressure to the wound with the end of her sleeve. "Wait, where?..." she said, removing her hand and looking closer to find the bullet hole again. "I can't… Why aren't you…? There's no…blood…" Disbelieving, her brows drawn together, Lois slowly spun him back around to face her. He looked down at her guiltily. "Clark?" she asked, for lack of anything better to say.

After a brief pause in which Clark said nothing, Lois slowly reached up and grabbed onto one of the earpieces of his glasses. Instinctively, Clark grabbed at the other earpiece. _This is what you wanted, isn't it? _he thought. Releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, Clark let his arm drop to his side and allowed Lois to remove his glasses. Clark straightened his posture and looked down at Lois in silent confirmation.

"Y-you?" It was Lois' turn to stutter. "It's _you_."

"You're probably too surprised to yell at me at the moment," Clark observed. "I'll explain later, but right now, we really have to find Jason." Having not completely recovered her facilities, Lois could do nothing but nod her head in affirmation.

"Holy shit." Arden, who had been standing silently, forgotten, at the other end of the hall throughout the brief exchange took a few stumbling steps backwards before running down the right-hand corridor towards radiology. He knew Mr. Luthor would appreciate fair warning that Superman and the troublesome Lois Lane had found their hideout.

* * *

Kitty sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes when she saw who had just burst through the doorway empty-handed. Arden had just rushed into Lex's office in a flurry of sweat and adrenaline. "Where's my lunch?" she asked, annoyed. She turned to Lex. "You really need to hire better help."

He gave her a pointed look. "Yes, I do." A pause. "Mr. Lowell," Lex continued, turning back to Arden, "as much as it pains me to agree with Kitty here, I'm wondering the same thing. _You_ didn't run over someone this time, did you? Why do I insist on hiring such amateu_-_"

"He's _here_," Arden interrupted, "with the mother. And he's…" Arden groped for the right words to describe what he had just seen "…_himself. _I mean, it must be _him_, he jumped in front of a bullet. I shot the guy in the damn back and he's fine!_"_

Luthor's expression had gone from annoyance, to shock, to almost a kind of glee. The corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly. "Not exactly how I planned it," he mused, "but it looks like our schedule just got pushed forward. Get Ralph," he ordered, "and get the boy. Meet us out by the car."

* * *

Back in the hallway, Lois was still silent. It wasn't that she didn't have plenty to say. On the contrary, her head was so jam-packed with thoughts that they crowded together and left no room for any to escape through her mouth. Clark, meanwhile, was busy divesting himself of the rest of his three piece suit and transforming into Superman.

"That man will tell Luthor what just happened," he stated in explanation of his quick change. "I don't need _him_ knowing who I really am. Ok, let's go." He tossed his three piece suit into one of the abandoned rooms off the hallway, grabbed Lois' hand and pulled her in the direction that Arden had just fled.

* * *

Sitting in the passenger seat of Lex's getaway car, Kitty paged aimlessly through her copy of Vogue. Everything leading up to the crime was great fun, and she would enjoy the things Lex would buy her once it was over, but the actual perpetration of the crime…well, she could do very well without that. She much preferred to sit in the car with a magazine and wait for it to be over. So that's what she was doing while Arden, Ralph and Lex gathered with Jason towards the end of the alley waiting for Superman's impending arrival to their little party.

It wasn't difficult for Lois and Superman to follow the footprints on the asylum's dusty floor. They followed them all the way into the radiology wing and then out a side door. They rushed into the alley and Superman stopped abruptly, taking in the scene before him.

To his right Luthor's car sat idling, facing the alleyway's only opening. To his left, several paces away, stood Arden, Ralph and Lex Luthor. Ralph was holding Jason by the collar. The little boy looked scared and relieved at the same time. The moment Lois saw her son she started to rush towards him.

"Ah-uh," Luthor scolded as he pulled his Kryptonite blade out the pocket of his long trench coat. He gestured towards Jason with it. "Kryptonite may not have an effect on him, but this rock is still pretty sharp."

"Hate to see what it would do to such perfect young flesh," Ralph looked from Jason back to Lois and smirked.

Lois' breathing was shaky as she tried to maintain control of herself. A weeks worth of fear and fury was bubbling toward the surface. "You let him go!" she shouted.

"Lois…_temper,_" Luthor scolded as he took a few steps towards her and Superman. "And how are you feeling?" he asked as he looked over Lois' shoulder. She had nearly forgotten Clark was still there. He looked pale and sweat was beading on his forehead. He blinked slowly and tried to get his eyes to focus. The closer Luthor got, the worse the Kryptonite affected him. "You're early," he stated as he leaned over Superman who had just sunk to his knees in pain.

"NO," he said through clenched teeth as he forced himself to stand again. He was so close. He couldn't fail now. Lois threw his arm around her shoulder to try and support his weight.

"Aww, the happy couple," Luthor laughed, straightening back up. "You know, Superman," Luthor began to pace back and forth in front of them, "this kind of works out better than I had planned. That arrangement I spoke to you abut? Well, you've just given me the opportunity to make it a little more interesting." He twirled the Kryptonite around his fingers, playing idly with it. "I was going to invite you here to choose between your son's life or your own. But now…you've given me a door number three. So which will it be? One," he pointed to Superman, "two?" to Jason, "or three?" pointing to Lois. "One of you isn't going home today."

Superman tried thinking of a way to get all three of them out of there safely. If only Luthor would step back far enough and long enough for him to regain his strength… Maybe he could get Lois out of harm's way, incapacitate the man who had Jason and then fly them all to safety? But Luthor and his Kryptonite didn't seem to be going anywhere. Superman could barely stand, let alone fight.

"That's the deal?" Lois interrupted before Superman had a chance to say anything. "Just one of the three?"

"Well, it's not up to you dear," said Lex, shaking his head. "This is Superman's decision. He has to condemn one of you."

Lois thought for a moment before turning to Superman and looking him in the eyes. "Don't you dare give up yourself," she told him sternly.

"Lois…I-I don't have a choice. He's got Jason."

"_Me_," she said.

"What about you?"

"Me, pick _me_."

Superman made a few incoherent noises as he tried to find words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I can't do that. Don't say that," he said, eyes wide.

"We're saving Jason, there's no question about that, but if it comes to me and you…" Her voice broke as she tried to keep her emotions in check, "He's going to need _you _more. You're the only one who can prepare him for who he's going to become."

"_No,_ Lois," Superman countered, starting to panic. She couldn't be doing this. "He needs _both_ of us. _I_ need both of _you_." His eyes were beginning to fill with tears at the thought of losing her when he had just gotten her back.

"Clark," she whispered, taking his face in her hands, "I love you, but you have to let me do this." She thought of the five years when he was missing. "I won't forgive you if you leave me again."

At this point they were both tearing up. Everything in Clark's life had come together at the same time as it was falling apart. "Tell me you have a plan," he pleaded.

Lois paused for a moment, and then shook her head. "This _is_ the plan."

"Um, yes, hello?" Lex interrupted. "Hate to interrupt. Is the conference over? Have you made your choice? If it's easier, I can just kill all of you-"

"He has," Lois answered. "I'm staying. Now, let them go."

Luthor looked truly amused. "Is this right, Superman? You're giving her up?"

"I-"

"I'm taking that as a 'yes.'" He grabbed Lois by the arm and yanked her out of Superman's reach. "Ralph, will you please escort Superman and our young guest to the exit?" With Jason in tow, Ralph approached Lex who handed over his precious shard of Kryptonite. Ralph was instructed to lead Superman and Jason back through maze of hallways and out the front door. Lex wanted to be sure that he had time to make a getaway if a weakened Superman tried to make his way back to Lois. Turning back to Superman, he added, "It'll be worse if you try and come back. So don't."

"It's all right, go," Lois managed a weak smile and was able to give Jason a quick hug before he was led back into the asylum with Superman, who Ralph was forcing out of the alleyway by jabbing him in the back with the Kryptonite. "I'll be there soon," she called after them, lying.

Once he was out of Lex's earshot, Ralph let his opinion be known.

"Mr. Luthor is and idiot for letting you go," he said, prodding Superman harder with the Kryptonite, but not quite breaking the skin. "As soon as you're away from this meteor rock you'll be feeling better and charging in to save the day. Well, you may always beat _him_, but you're not beating me." Ralph shook his head and continued his monologue, "I ain't going back to jail…and you're not getting away from this rock." They had reached the intersection of the two hallways where Lois had learned Clark's true identity. Apparently, this was far enough for Ralph. He kicked Superman's legs out from under him and watched as he fell to the ground. Jason, who had been holding Superman's hand during the walk, jumped out of the way and watched as Ralph rolled a groaning Superman onto his back and used his belt to strap the Kryptonite to Superman's body.

"Leave him alone!" Jason yelled as he flailed at Ralph, kicking and swinging his arms madly.

"Hey kid," Ralph laughed, holding Jason's arms to his sides and bending over so they were eye to eye, "make me," he said, giving Jason a hard shove. He smacked into the wall before falling to the ground next to Superman. Ralph waited a moment to make sure they both stayed down and then made his way back to the alley to rejoin the group. He didn't want to miss what was next.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews make Lex Luthor cry.


	17. Chapter 16: Peace

**Chapter 16: Peace**

"Ms. Lane, I've dreamed of this day for _years_. Why, you're almost as troublesome as he is. No wonder you make such a wonderful couple," he said sarcastically. Lex scratched his bald head, full of thought. "Now I must admit, I'm at a bit of a loss. I had planned on killing Superman with the Kryptonite, and Ralph wouldn't have had a problem snapping your son's neck, but I never had a contingency plan for your arrival. Ms. Lane, _calm down_." She had begun struggling against Arden's grip when Lex mentioned what he had planned for her son. "They're fine. Ralph was merely instructed to lead them away and let them go. Really, the only person you should be making a fuss for is yourself. I just have to figure out the best way to do you in. Honestly, I've thought of dozens of ways to do it over the years, but I never thought I'd get to realize one of them."

At this moment, Ralph returned to the alley, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Are they gone?" Lex asked.

"You don't have to worry. They're not coming back," Ralph responded cryptically. "Now what fun are we going to have with this one?" He smiled at Lois.

"Oh, screw you," said Lois, her fear coming out as attitude. "How do I know they're safe?"

"Guess you'll just have to trust me, sweetheart."

* * *

Jason peeked out from under his eyelashes, making sure Ralph was really gone. While getting knocked down did hurt quite a bit, he had been faking it when Ralph thought he was unconscious.

"Superman!" Jason pulled at the belt, removed the Kryptonite and threw it as far as he could (which, honestly, was not very far). "Clark, get up! Are you okay?"

With the Kryptonite a safer distance away Superman felt well enough to sit up, but he was in no way suited for a dramatic rescue. "Jason," he smiled as he scooped the boy into a bear hug. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Why isn't mommy here yet?" asked Jason, his voice muffled by Superman's shoulder.

He pulled away from the hug. "She's coming. Or, I'll get her," he revised. "Where's the rock?"

"I threw it," Jason answered. "That way," he said, pointing to the hallway on the left.

"Ok, that's good. But I need to get into the sun if I'm going to be of any use," he said, dragging himself to his feet and taking Jason by the hand as they headed in search of the nearest door. "I hope the police are working on that list we gave them," he added to himself, picking up his Clark suit from the dirty floor. Feeling as weak as he did at the moment, the prospect of backup already being on the way gave him some hope.

"Why don't you call them and ask?" Jason asked, producing a cell phone.

"Where on earth did you get this?" he asked Jason as he flipped open the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"I saw it through that bad guy's pocket."

Superman smiled, shaking his head, "Jason, you are amazing. Yes, hello," the 9-1-1 operator had just picked up. "I need the police at the old Millbrook Asylum. Lex Luthor is here and he's…he's got someone." Superman added that last bit quietly. Jason, having not heard what Lex's deal was all about, was still under the illusion that Lois was simply a few minutes behind and would be showing up at any moment. "He has at least two accomplices with him. Uh, I apologize, I can't stay on the line…here." He handed the phone back to Jason. They had made it to the front door, and Superman was already starting to feel the effects of the sun as it filtered through the clouds. "Jason, you talk to the nice lady for a minute. I'm going straight up and I'll be right back." Jason nodded and Superman rose into the sky to be closer to the healing rays of the sun.

After a few moments in the sky, Superman felt restored enough to take on the challenge ahead. Despite Luthor's warning, he had to try and rescue Lois. _It'll be worse if you try and come back,_ he had threatened. It was a risk Superman felt he had to take. He couldn't begin to think of the alternative. Their life together was just beginning, with everything out in the open. He couldn't lose that now.

He came back to ground level and flew Jason, who was still on the line with the 9-1-1 operator, to Lois' car. They had parked it on the street outside the front gate. He gave Jason the keys that he had retrieved from the pocket of his jacket and had him lie on the floor of the back seat. Superman took a minute to cover Jason with his three piece suit. Once he was satisfied that Jason was hidden and just looked like a pile of laundry, he told the boy to stay on the line with the operator and keep the doors locked. "Don't move until the police or I come and get you," he told Jason before he sped off.

* * *

"So we've got stabbing, shooting, drowning, strangulation…" Arden was going through the possibilities with Lex.

"Break her neck? I'll do it," Ralph offered, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Eh…" Luthor sighed. He didn't particularly fancy one option over another. "If only we had the time to do this right. Unfortunately, I don't expect our boy in blue to play by the rules on this one. He'll be broken if she dies, that's for sure. But, he'll be vengeful if he catches us doing it. I guess I'll make this quick. Ralph, your gun." Luthor held out his hand for it.

From the rooftop, Superman saw a flash of light glinting off the metal of the gun. While Ralph's attention was centered on removing it from its place at his side, Superman swooped in from above. He blasted into Ralph with enough force to knock him off his feet and send him hurtling into a nearby light post. Ralph hit it with such energy that the whole thing shook and the light bulb at the top shattered, raining glass down on the scene below. Superman pried Lois from Arden's grip and sent him flying after Ralph.

The commotion woke Kitty from her nap. She peered out the back window of the car and lay low. She saw Superman standing between Lex Luthor and Lois Lane. Ralph and Arden were in a heap a few feet away. She knew there was a reason she liked to skip this part.

Lex was left facing Superman, unarmed and flunky-less.

"Superman…" he smiled. "Let's talk."

"We're done talking," said Superman, stone-faced. He took a step towards Luthor. Superman was experiencing a feeling he'd never had before, and he felt it from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head. He had faced down countless brutal criminals in his time, but he never felt the urge to do anything more than turn them in to the police. This was different. For the first time ever, he wanted blood. It was the only way to ensure the safety of his family. There were innumerable ways he could kill Luthor. He though of the means by which it could be done, but was torn from his musings by the sound of sirens. He shook himself from the dark thoughts he knew he should not be having and grabbed Luthor roughly by the shoulder. The police had arrived. "You'll never get out," he whispered into Luthor's ear. "I'll see to it." He gave Lois a quick once-over. "You're okay?"

"I'm great now," Lois said, shakily. "I just need to sit a minute. Where's Jason?"

"Hidden. Safe," Superman responded. It was still too soon to say more. Lois nodded and planted herself on a nearby crate. She barely moved when the police charged onto the scene a few moments later, guns drawn.

Superman wanted nothing more than to immediately rush to Lois' side, but he did his duty and sorted things out with the police first. He told them where to find Jason and then joined Lois, who was being interviewed by another officer. "Can you give us a moment?" he asked. Without really waiting for an answer he took Lois by the waist and led her inside. Once they were alone, he didn't say a word. He looked at her for a moment and then drew her to him. He closed his eyes and just felt her next to him, their arms around each other. He pressed his face into her hair and breathed her in. A half hour ago he thought he might never get to do this again. "Lois…why did you do that? No," he amended, "I know why. Just don't ever do it again."

She held on to him even tighter. "I had to. And I won't."

As Luthor and company, Kitty included, were carted off by the police, Richard made an appearance. "Lois! Jason!" he called as he rushed under the police tape.

Lois and Superman stepped back into the alley "The police called," Richard explained as he approached them. "Where's Jason?" He looked around, frantically.

It was at that moment that another police officer came in to view carrying Jason.

"Daddy!" Jason called when he saw Richard. He began wriggling free of the police officer's grasp. Richard ran over and scooped up the boy, showering his face with kisses. Lois wasn't far behind. Superman watched the happy reunion, wishing he could join in. To the public, this should just appear to be another one of his thousands of rescues. No extra emotion, no special motivation. It was hard. He caught Richard's eye on accident and quickly looked away.

"Superman." Richard handed Jason over to Lois and gestured for Superman to approach. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before continuing. "Thank you," he said. He took Superman by surprise when he stepped forward and gave him one of those awkward hugs men give when hugging other men. But he meant it.

Superman took his leave when Lois and Jason were loaded into an ambulance to be checked out at the hospital. They were given the all clear to go home just a few hours later.

* * *

Lois peered through Jason's bedroom door. He was still there, curled up in bed, warm and safe and fast asleep. She had only checked on him four times in the last hour, but the sight of him there made her happy. Her heart was also warmed by the sight of Richard, fast asleep as well, in the chair next to Jason's bed. She couldn't bear to keep them separated right now. She put an extra blanket and pillow on the couch in the living room in case he woke up in the middle of the night and wanted to sleep somewhere more comfortable, though she was pretty sure if he woke up he'd prefer to stay cramped in the little chair right where he was.

The familiar sound of tapping on glass drew her attention to the fire escape. There stood Superman. Or Clark. She still had a hard time believing they were one and the same.

"You don't really have to knock, you know," she said as she let him in through the window.

"Oh, well, I just…"

"You sound like Clark," she said, smiling. "Speaking of which," she walked over to her room and grabbed something off her bed, "you left this in my car." It was his three piece suit. "Aaaand…" she pulled his glasses out of her pocket. "Here." She held them out to him. "Put them on."

"Lois," he laughed. "You know I don't really need those to see."

"I know," she said as she reached up and placed them on his face anyway. "It's just that I've never kissed Clark before."

She stood up on tiptoe and tilted her chin up so their lips could meet.

"You're not mad?" he asked when the kiss ended.

"I want to be," she admitted. "But I just…can't. The truth is I'm…" she searched for the right word and came up with, "happy. I'm _glad_ that it's you." She smiled up at him. "I guess if I should be mad at anyone it should be myself."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"How did I not see it was you?" She sounded embarrassed. "You were always so good. Truth is, I think I was blinded by _this_." She poked him in the chest where the bright "S" stood out.

"Ow."

"That did _not_ hurt," she laughed.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Habit."

"Why don't you go and change?" Lois suggested, ruffling his hair to make it more Clark-like.

When Clark came back up a few minutes later he was wearing a bright blue t-shirt and jeans. No glasses. He looked more like the farm boy he had once been than the geeky reporter or the superhero that he was.

"What's this look?" Lois asked.

"I call it 'me,'" he responded with a half-smile as he took a seat on the couch. "Who I was before I had to split myself in two."

Lois joined him on the couch and wrapped the blanket around them. She snuggled into his shoulder and played idly with the collar of his shirt. "Can we tell Jason?" she asked as she started to doze off.

"Oh, uh, he knows."

Lois pushed herself up to face him. "He _knows? _You told a five year old?"

Clark smiled. "No Lois, he figured it out. Like mother, like son."

"And _he _didn't tell me either," she mock-pouted as she settled herself back against him. "Like _father,_ like son."

Clark placed a hand over Lois' as it toyed with his shirt. "Hmm… 'father,'" he repeated.

"Like the sound of that?"

"Yes," he replied, lifting her hand to his lips and giving it a kiss. "Very much."

"Me too."

Eventually they both dozed off. It was the first peaceful night's sleep they'd had in a long time.

* * *

**The End :)  
**


End file.
